DC Prime: Detective Comics
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: An anthology series where our various writers can take a crack at the entire Batman universe with both in and out of continuity stories. The first arc, Cash Grab, stars Harvey Bullock, Renee Montoya and the rest of GCPDs finest as they solve a series of grizzly murders and battle their own personnel demons as well as each other from time to time.
1. Cash Grab Part 1

**GCPD: Cash Grab - PART 1**

**Written by: Jake Beninato**

In the Gotham City Police Department's headquarters, the Major Case Unit run by Sergeant Harvey Bullock is at their squad room the "bull pen" it's called by many. Mostly because of Bullock, a veteran from Vice it's no secret he enjoys the occasional police-brutality. There's even jokes about what would Internal Affairs do if they find any hard evidence of this.

Despite this, Bullock and his Major Case Unit are in charge of the city's most important cases including some Supervillain cases. All major drug/gun/sex trafficking, extortion, high-profile murders and kidnappings go to them.

Eventually, Bullock is in his office talking to Commissioner James Gordon.

Gordon: Harvey, Internal Affairs and Community Relations are going to shut you down if you keep this up.

Bullock: Keep what up?

Gordon: You know what. The brutality...

Bullock: Aw common Jimbo don't give me that, you know what needs to be done to these scumbags!

Gordon: I do know, but the fact you've gotten into numerous gunfights in the last two months with the unit already being bashed for recklessness doesn't help. I'm just saying Harvey, just try not to stir up too much crap.

Bullock: Yeah I got it Jimbo. See ya soon man, hey you up for drinks at The Blue Bar on Friday? My treat.

Gordon: I'll see. Anyways, I got to talk to you later Harvey bye.

Gordon hangs up. It's been a long time since Bullock became the head of the MCU. Bullock being Gordon's best friend in the police business is often given some leeway to police brutality and recklessness charges but to cool things down Bullock has to keep a tight clean-cut attitude for a while.

But at that time Detective Jon Merkel come in with the Unit's brunch meal of bagels, donuts, scones and coffee. Bullock quickly gets out of his office and into the Bull Pen for this.

Bullock (yelling, annoyed): It's about frigging time!

Merkel (annoyed): Hey give me a break the line was...

Crispus Allen (calm): He's just being normal Bullock, Merkel. Anyways, you got my decaf?

Detective Crispus Allen, Merkel's partner, he's been in the MCU for the last two-to-three years under Bullock. Those two-on-going-three years being the years where he and Bullock have argued throughout. Though Allen still prefers this to his 10-year bid in Gangs.

Merkel (annoyed): Yeah I got it, here. (Passes it to Allen): Still don't know how you can drink that stuff.

Allen (cynical but calm): Like this (drinks the decaf).

Merkel: Anyways...yeah here boss your jelly filled donuts, coffee and just how you like it.

Merkel passes a box of donuts and an extra-large cup of coffee to Bullock who takes it.

Merkel: Oh Stacy, Montoya here's your stuff too.

Merkel then passes off a scone and coffee to Detective Renee Montoya, the second most experienced cop in the MCU along with a bagel with cream-cheese and a chocolate milk to the unit's secretary Stacy. They both say thanks and get to their desks.

As Merkel sits in his chair he plants down a bag with a bagel with cream-cheese and a nice coffee, Stacy's phone rings.

Stacy: Yes Sergeant...alright what address again? Okay...corner of O'Neil and Adams got it! Thank you Sergeant Kitch. There's a murder on the corner of O'Neil and Adams, someone was found dead in a taxi cab.

Bullock (annoyed): And whenever happens to a freaking taxi cab in this city it has to be dropped on us. Alright everyone common!

Bullock grabs his blue fedora and trench coat putting it on as he grabs his Smith and Wesson Model 19, a weapon that's not used by the GCPD much too often nowadays but because Bullock's position gives him some liberties and him using a 19 is one of them. Besides, he keeps a 44. Magnum on his ankle holster anyways.

The rest of the unit also gets ready with Bullock and Montoya taking one car to the scene while Allen and Merkel take the other.

They drive to the scene where the Sergeant in-charge, Kitch tells them the situation.

Sgt. Kitch: The victim is Marcus Greenberg, 43. He was found dead in the cab with a gunshot wound to his lower chest. The cabbie Alexander Kovacs, 54, claims the guy flagged him down and tried to tell him to go to the hospital, but he died before he could. Kovacs is over there.

Bullock: Thanks (turns to Allen and Merkel): Allen get his statement, Merkel look up the victim. Me and Renee will check out the body.

Bullock and Renee walk over to the coroner whose checking out the body. Dr. John St. Thomas turns to them.

Dr. St. Thomas: Hey Harv, Renee you got this case?

Bullock: Seeing as how the cabbies whine and threaten to protest whenever crap happens to them, we have to make sure nothing does.

Renee (sarcastically): Sorry if Harvey sounds angry Doc, he's just mad because he didn't have his donuts.

Dr. St. Thomas (sarcastically): Were they jelly-filled?

Renee (sarcastically): No, because then he'd go on a shooting spree.

Bullock (annoyed): Ey! Can we focus on the body please? So anything you can tell us?

Dr. St. Thomas: He seems to have been shot with a pretty small gun. Not a big entry wound.

Bullock: Alright thanks Doc.

Dr. St. Thomas: No problem happy to do it Harv. You need all the help you can after your jelly-filled donuts died.

As Bullock quips a dirty eye at St. Thomas, Renee laughs. They walk over to Merkel who comes up to them after quickly looking up Marcus Greenberg on the database.

Bullock: Find anything?

Merkel: Yeah, Greenberg was arrested when he was 25 for Fraud, 27 Illegal Possession of a Handgun, 32 Possession of Stolen Property, 33

Possession of Stolen Property with Intent to distribute and finally 38 for Money Laundering. He lives over at the West Side with his wife Rebecca. Oh and he was only convicted for the handgun possession and the property charges.

Renee: Money laundering? A lot of mobsters and dealers get money launderers to take care of their profits. Does it say who he worked for?

Merkel: Let me call Stacy.

As Merkel calls Stacy, Bullock and Renee see Allen coming up to them.

Allen: Kovacs got nothing. Just says the vic flagged him, try to tell him to go to the hospital, but he died out.

Bullock: Alright, Merkel find out who he worked for quick. Me and Renee are going to...

Bullock notices a Gotham News van coming up with Vicky Vale coming out.

Bullock (disappointed): Shit!

Vicky Vale and Harvey Bullock have a very odd relationship. She has reported on Bullock twice for brutality while Bullock made her look like a fool during an interview relating to a bomber case during which Bullock made himself out to be the hero of the story and Vicki Vale an idiot for accusing him.

Bullock: Ugh...second thought, Merkel find the info then meet me at the precinct. Renee, Allen, you two meet Greenberg's wife. I have to deal with this. Ugh.

...

While driving to the Greenberg's apartment Allen and Montoya get into a conversation.

Allen (curious): How the hell can you deal with him?

Montoya (curious): Him who?

Allen (serious): Bullock.

Montoya: He's not that bad.

Allen (curious, surprised): Not that bad? Last month he led a raid on a Jokerz house where the Bat had to come in to stop him or one of the SWAT guys with him from killing any of them.

Montoya (slightly defensive): Those Jokerz guys were wanted for murder, arson, rape, assault, attempted murder, carjack...

Allen: Still. All he is, is a gun-happy punk who likes to use a badge to beat up people.

Montoya: Most of those people are animals.

Allen: Animals who have rights, and if any cop uses that as a way to get information or confessions is wrong.

Montoya: Then how come you don't..

**TBC...**


	2. Cash Grab Part 2

**DETECTIVE COMICS: GCPD: Cash Grab – PART 2 **  
><span><strong>Written by: Jake Bat<strong>

Allen: Wait ma'am. Did you say "first time" when was this and when was the second time?

Rebecca: The first time he said it was only a week ago. The second time was….was this morning. Before he said he had to leave to go someplace, O'Neil and Adams I think.

Allen and Montoya look at each other.

Montoya: Ma'am do you know anyone who lives near O'Neil and Adams?

Rebecca: No, nobody.

Allen: You also said something about Marcus and George "making millions?"

Rebecca (sad): Yes but I don't know what it means, I don't get what anything means, why did people have to kill Marcus?

Montoya: We'll do our best to try to find the people who hurt Marcus Miss Greenberg. We'll contact you when we find anything.

Rebecca: Thank you.

Allen and Montoya leave the Greenberg house and head back to the precinct where they meet up with Bullock, Merkel and Stacy.

Bullock (announcing): Alright what do we got?

Montoya: Miss Greenberg said that before he left for O'Neil and Adams the vic was called by someone named George. We also found out the vic and "George" were talking about making millions a week before the murder.

Stacy sitting from her desk says what she learned from digging through Greenberg's files.

Stacy: Um….there was a George Lambert, 41 in the files. (Stacy continues to read from the computer at her desk)….when he was 29 he was arrested for assault with a deadly weapon, he beat someone with a baseball to collect a $500 buck debt. When he was 30 and 31 he was arrested for Possession of Stolen Property and Possession of Stolen Property with Intent to Distribute. Says he worked for Greenberg.  
>As she's done saying this she also prints out Lambert's mugshot showing him with long blonde hair, a bad aftershave, and being 5'10" and 125 lbs.<p>

Merkel: Maybe Lambert wasted him for it…..and by "it" I mean the stolen property stuff. Maybe he blamed him for how much jail time?

Stacy: Um….7 ½ years no parole. Actually, it says Lambert and Greenberg both served time at Blackgate as cell mates.

Montoya (curiously): How is that possible? Wouldn't they make sure two guys who committed a felony together not be around each other? Or was this during when

Joker blew up that computer place and all the computers went whack for about two weeks?

Stacy (muttering): Um….um…..ugh yeah! Yeah it was during then. Apparently after 5 years they decided to care and move them.

Bullock (announcing): Alright, we're going to find Lambert but first let's check out what this "making millions" is….Montoya

Montoya (curious): Mph?

Bullock: You got any CIs that might know anything bout dat?

Montoya: There's a hood I know at Crime Alley who once slept with a rich guy's wife.

Bullock: Good…Allen, Merkel check up on Lambert's latest address and see how he reacts to his best buddy from prison is at the morgue. Common go!

They all pack up and get ready to move. Montoya and Bullock drive to Crime Alley, formerly Park Row. A seedy place filled with drugs, and murder with Crime Alley having both the largest murder rate in Gotham and the largest unsolved murder rate in Gotham.

They drive up to an alley where two guys are working on a car while on sits in a chair that belongs on a beach while drinking some beer. The guy is wearing sunglasses and a black hoodie with a red shirt under. He also has tan pants, black boots and black beanie on his head.

Montoya and Bullock approach him.

Montoya: What's up Little D?

Little D: Dee-tect-ive Mon-toy-uh how are you today?

Montoya: Pretty good, but you see I do have this problem.

Little D: Now what is that?

Montoya: Well me and my partner here Sergeant Bullock have a murder case.

Little D: That right?

Montoya: Yeah, that right. But we have a lead. The vic's name is Marcus Greenberg here of him?

Little D: Cannot say I have.

Montoya: Well he and some other guy named George, maybe George Lambert were planning something big. Something that make them "millions" here anything about that?

Little D: Now that you say I think I might've heard something…I heard about some guys over here who got ripped off. See some of the cash they got wasn't also heard about some guy named George in it. Their names are Jay Mills and Drew Atwater if you wanna know.

Montoya: Thanks Little D. Good luck on your car.

Little D: I've been working on it fo 3 years! I've got to be closer!

Montoya smirks and she and Bullock walk back to their car. While inside Bullock stares at Montoya.

Bullock: So that's your CI who slept with a rich guy's wife?

Montoya: Allegedly slept with a rich guy's wife.

* * *

><p>Detectives Merkel and Allen drive up to Lambert's house. It's in a decent-at-best area of town and the house isn't too bad. They also go with a Patrol unit to try and make sure Lambert doesn't try anything. As they stop the car and get out they see Lambert closing the doors on his blue van.<p>

Allen (announcing): George Lambert!?

Lambert turns his head slightly enough to see three police officers, including the patrolman walk up to him.

Allen (announcing): We're detectives. We'd like to talk to you.

Lambert (calmly but loud): That right?

Allen: Yeah so if you don't mind why not you come down to the station with us….

Lambert quickly turns around pulling out a Glock 19 and fires Allen and Merkel who jump down behind a car parked in front of theirs and behind Lambert's van. Lambert then fires at the patrolman who jumps to the ground. Lambert shoots at Allen and Merkel once more shooting off the other car's rear-view mirror before he dashes into his driver's seat and flours it.

Allen and Merkel then run back into their car as the patrolman does the same with Merkel taking the wheel and Allen on the dispatcher.

Allen (to the dispatcher): 10-4! Shots fired! Officer-involved shooting. No officers down. Shooter is George Lambert, 41 driving a blue 2012 Ford E-250. He is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous! He's driving down the roads of Brookside Park Avenue.  
>Merkel and the patrolman drive their cars following Lambert's van. Their sirens going off and Lambert driving as fast as he could. However, Merkel soon manages to nearly catch up with Lambert.<p>

Allen (yells): Hit him!

Whenever you're a police officer and in a high-speed pursuit. A popular tactic is to hit the near end of the vehicle you're chasing so it may spin-out and end the pursuit. Allen being a veteran knows this very well.

Merkel: I…I can't it's too risky! If I miss we may lose him!

Allen: Bullshit! Common hit him now!

It's too late however Lambert pulls a 1-80 and quickly turns his van going over the sidewalk. As he's doing this an innocent woman is walking out of a nearby store onto the sidewalk where Lambert is going to be in 5 seconds before the woman is crushed by Lambert's van with the woman being sent flying while Allen and Merkel are left in horror.

Allen (yelling furiously): SHIT!

Merkel then speeds up more, so does the patrolman. However, as they do this Lambert out of shock has hit the gas pedal sending him speeding down the street giving him little time to react when he sees a lamp pole in front of him. He tries to break but the crash is quicker. His head send towards his wheel violently before an airbag can erupt.

He opens his door. He staggers around, dropping his gun, with blood coming from his head due to the injury. Merkel and Allenthen get right front of him as he staggers.

Allen and Merkel (screaming in rage): GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW!

Staggering for one more foot Lambert falls to his knees with his head down and his gun ten feet away from him and a foot away from his van.  
>The patrolman then catches up to them.<p>

Allen (to the patrolman): Call an ambulance. Say we got a hit-and-run victim!

The patrolman nods back as Allen handcuffs Lambert. He gets Lambert by his [Lambert's] coat sholders and holds him up like his about to throw him. Allen whose 6'0" is now exactly face-to-face with a 5'10" person. However, Allen lets him down and gives him to Merkel.

Allen: Read him his rights. I'll call Bullock.

* * *

><p>1 HOUR LATER<p>

At the station reporters like Vale surround the precinct trying to get an interview with Gordon or Bullock or better yet Lambert or Merkel and Allen. Merkel and Allen who are now talking to Internal Affairs to make sure the story fits while the Community Relations is trying to help the woman's family all as Bullock, Montoya and Gordon talk about Lambert.

Gordon (annoyed): Jesus Harvey, what the hell happened?

Bullock (defensive): Hey Jimbo, Allen and Merkel were making an honest arrest. So was the patrolman what was his name? Um Bock something Mackenzie Bock or whatever. He was just assisting them.

Gordon (annoyed): I know that! I mean just ugh…..I mean what if Lambert didn't kill Greenberg. Then were left with what besides our dick in our hands!?

Stacy: Commissioner Gordon!

Stacy runs in with a few files.

Stacy: Commissioner, we searched Lambert's van. We found $500,000 but here's the thing. It's not real it's counterfeit.

Montoya: Just like what Little D said.

Stacy: And that Glock he used to shoot at Allen and Merkel, it isn't registered so we got him on illegal possession too! Though we didn't find a Smith and Wesson or anything.

Montoya: Still it proves Lambert and Greenberg were counterfeiting. Not to mention we got two names for guys who may have wanted payback on it: Jay Mills and Drew Atwater…

Stacy: …Both of which are kinda in a jail now. Mills and Atwater were arrested three nights ago for holding up a gas station.

Montoya: They could've hired someone to do it.

Stacy: Yeah apparently they also assaulted a guard while locked up so they were put in solitary so they couldn't have even ordered a hit or anything.

Gordon: Hey wait a minute? You found how much money was in the van?

Stacy: $500,000 fake of course. Oh and I almost forgot. They also found a machine used to print counterfeits back in the old days. Really low-tech.

Bullock: Hmmm, two shmucks like Lambert and Greenberg doing all that work? I don't buy it.

Montoya: ….Greenberg's wife! She said Greenberg told her that he and George were making millions while drunk. Maybe somebody found out and had Greenberg killed. I mean Harvey just said himself no way those guys did that much work. They must be working for somebody.

Bullock: That's what we're going to find out.

Bullock then walks over to the interrogation room where via I-see-you-but-you-don't-see-me mirror in all interrogation rooms stares at Lambert before he goes in.

**To be continued…**


	3. Cash Grab Part 3

**Detective Comics #3:**

**GCPD: CASH GRAB PART 3**

**Written by: Jake Bat**

* * *

><p>Bullock walks into the interrogation room quickly but then suddenly stops. This quickly gets Lambert's attention.<p>

Bullock: Oh Lambert, didn't you just screwed up?

Lambert stays quiet.

Bullock: I mean you already screwed up when you tried to flee from my guys. But then you screwed up even more when you hit an elderly woman! And then we find the counterfeiting equipment in your van? Shit man, that's the next 30 years in Stonegate already.

Lambert: What do you mean counterfieiting? I didn't do no counterfeiting! Besides, it ain't my fault that old lady getting kilt.

Bullock: We mean counterfeiting by the fact we found $500,000 in fake bills in your van.

Lambert: I like how you didn't address the old lady thing.

Bullock seeths with rage. All he wants to do is pull off the bandages off Lambert's head and hit his head against the table until his head is nothing. However, he holds off.

Lambert: So are you gunnuh charge me? If not I want my lawyer.

Bullock takes a breather for 5 seconds.

Bullock: Okay I will get you a lawyer and as you know if you want a lawyer then that means you are released…..

Lambert then gets a bit curious at this.

If they got me for killing dat old lady then how come they ain't charging me? He thinks.

Bullock: We'll just let you go out to the world. A world of vengeful cops….

Lambert: What!?

Bullock: Well yeah. Those two guys you were fleeing from are taking a lot of heat for this and well there pretty popular guys. Not to mention the old lady was a former sergeant here.

* * *

><p>At this time Commissioner Gordon, Montoya, and Stacy are watching.<p>

Gordon: The woman was a former sergeant?

Stacy: No not what I found. Miss Kurtz was a former laundry mat owner.

Montoya smiles.

Montoya: But Lambert doesn't know that.

* * *

><p>Back in the interrogation room Lambert gets nervous.<p>

Bullock: So yeah if you want all the city's police on your back…..it's not my problem. That is if they're the ones who get you first.

Lambert: What do you mean?

Bullock: Common we both know what happened to Mark Greenberg, the poor guy you took a few collars with. The guys you two were both working for killed him.

Lambert: I don't know anyting bout dat.

Bullock: Oh okay then.

Bullock then uses his hand (which is under the table) to signal Montoya watching to bring the Greenberg Murder Case file in.

Montoya comes in with the case file and drops it on the table. Though she drops it where a photo of Greenberg's body with some bullets in him comes out right in front of Lambert.

Lambert sees and is disgusted.

Lambert: D-d-damn.

He begins to shake.

Bullock: They'll be doing that to you next. Unless you tell us who is running the operation. And where.

Lambert: Ah

Bullock: Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm sorry you wanted a lawyer meaning you can be set free. Well goodbye mister George Lambert it was nice knowing you.

Lambert: No! I don't want a lawyer! I turn down mah rights to uh lawyer!

Montoya: You said not me.

Lambert: Alright, the leader of the business is some gang from Metropolis. I think Morgan Edge or something.

Montoya: Morgan Edge? The businessman?

Lambert: Yeah, the place where it's happening is near duh borduh between Metropolis and Gotham. It's a big place.

Bullock: Care to be more specific?

Lambert: Um it's at least a mile away and near the Gotham Hills. Near the abandoned warehouses.

Montoya: Can you tell us what you and Greenberg did in this?

Lambert: I was just muscle and transport, Markus was supposed to find places we can hold the money and help us make it. But I wasn't the guy who whacked him. That was some other guy I swear!

Bullock: How many other guys are in on this?

Lambert: Um…not including me and Markus….or Morgan or the hit-man guy…..at least four. Often just for manufacturing. Though they not anymore. They thought Markus was took risky getting too drunk and bragging about duh cash. Now there hoping to relocate and get out of Gotham. Dat's why I was loading stuff up in mah van.

Bullock: Alright, thanks.

Bullock then tosses a notepad out of his jacket along with a pen.

Bullock: Write that down.

Bullock and Montoya then leave the room to talk to Gordon who turns to Stacy.

Gordon: Stacy care to call the DA? Also contact Lieutenant Hennelly of the Quick Response Team.

Stacy: Yes Commissioner.

Stacy leaves as Gordon turns back to Bullock and Montoya.

Gordon: Alright, this is good. So were going to charge Lambert with murder and we're going to hit this place.

Bullock: Yeah Jimbo. Like I said nothing to worry about.

Gordon: Except for Jon and Allen. Harvey you got to talk to them.

Bullock: Where are they?

Gordon: In the locker room.

Bullock walks towards the locker room where he overhears Merkel and Allen talking.

Merkel: HEY LISTEN DON'T YOU THINK I FEEL BAD ABOUT THIS!?

Allen: MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE GONE FASTER!

Bullock then rushes in.

Merkel: I COULD'VE HIT SOMEONE!

Allen: YEAH WELL GEUSS WHAT LAMBERT DID THAT FOR YOU!

Bullock: HEY! ENOUGH!

Everyone goes silent and takes a breath.

Bullock (slightly calmer): Now what the hell is happening here?

Merkel: Allen blames me for that woman getting hit.

Bullock quickly turns to Allen.

Allen: If he'd gone faster…

Bullock cuts him off.

Bullock: Hey listen both of you! Lambert just gave up the name of his boss and his crew and where there at. We're going to be raiding the pace tonight. Now listen, I don't care who did what. We all feel horrible about this. So how about instead of fighting each other why not you fight the guy whose operation caused this entire thing? Huh? Huh!? Allen come with me.

Bullock and Allen walk out of the locker room leaving Merkel. However, Bullock steps his foot in the door making it so Merkel can hear everything but also making it so Allen can peek in and see Merkel.

Bullock: Now Allen you and I have had our…disagreements. But listen (whispering): look at Merkel.

Allen tips his head slightly in the locker room and sees Merkel trying to wipe away small tears from his eyes.

Bullock: Now listen to me. The way Lambert was going he was going to hit anyone no matter what. And I know you hate him for that. But like I said. Don't fight Merkel, fight the son of a bitch who runs this operation. Got it?

Allen (calm, in a low voice): Yeah I got it.

Bullock: Good, we should do the raid about in a few hours after we get the warrant.

Allen: Alright.

As Bullock walks away Allen goes back into the locker room.

Allen: Hey Jon. Sorry for what I said.

Merkel: It's alright.

Allen: No it's not. It was wrong for me to say that. Now listen were going to bust the asshole whose in charge. Care to join me? Partner?

Merkel slightly smiles.

Merkel: Sure Allen.

Allen: Call me Partner.

Merkel: Alright Allen Partner.

Allen chuckles.

* * *

><p>Later that night after the one honest judge in Gotham sealed the warrant, the Gotham PD's Major Case Unit, Quick Response Team and a dozen other officers join up to surround the place. They have a large vehicle come in. It's used to both break down the place with a large door-breaking block on its front with large tank-like treads under two rows of seats for Gotham's Finest in a box-like container.<p>

While inside, Morgan Edge watches as his business is being shut down so they can move the product.

Lt. Hennelly (whispering to Bullock): 3….2….1

Lt. Hennelly (yelling): CHARGE!

The vehicle crashes through the factory with Bullock, Montoya and Gordon going in on its sides. This time there all armed with shotguns in case of a gunfight.

As they go in Morgan Edge, who was standing above the equipment on a second-level walk flees with a large burly man in a leather jacket at his side, probably his bodyguard.

While they flee one of the three guys on the bottom takes out a pistol and begins firing at the officers. It nearly hits one officer but Montoya manages to fire a shot he just dodges. As she cocks his gun and aims it right back at him he drops his weapon before she or any other officer can shoot.

As QRT members and beat coppers allowed to come rush up to the workers searching them and arresting them Edge and his bodyguard are getting away. So Bullock rushes up a flight of stairs to chase them.

Bullock (yelling): Edge! Edge! Stop!

The burly man then turns around and fires a shot at Bullock who fires back hitting the goon in his shoulder. He and Montoya who just caught up with him go up to him disarming him and putting him under arrest as he cries like a baby due to his wound.

Montoya: Hey check it. A Smith and Wesson 38 and just to think St. Thomas just texted me that was the same caliber bullet that killed Greenberg.

As the thug cries Bullock takes amusement in this.

Bullock: Aw what's wrong? Yah want a bottle or ya mommy?

Montoya: Hey Bullock should've you be catching Edge?

Bullock: Oh I got that covered.

Montoya: Did Gordon call Batman?

Bullock: Nope, but I called better.

As Edge runs out the factory he meets his way to a nice fast car he had parked outside. As he runs out of the factory though he feels a gun to his head.

Allen: Oh please give me the reason. Please put your hand in your jacket so I can say you were going for a weapon so I can shoot you.

Merkel: Yeah please do.

Merkel then pushes Edge to the dirt where he searches him before putting the cuffs on him.

Merkel: Morgan Edge you are under arrest for Racketeering, Counterfeiting, Fleeing from Police, and Felony Murder!

Allen: Probably First Degree too after us find out which one of your boys shot Greenberg.

Merkel (excited): You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against in a court of law! You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be represented to you by law!

He then thrusts him up from the ground.

Merkel: Well better take him to the patrol car Allen oops!

Merkel pretends to slip but stops at the last second but allows Edge to fall in the mud while Allen laughs.

Allen: Good one Partner. Good one.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>


	4. Memories

**Detective Comics #4**

**"Memories"**

**Written by: Jake Bat**

* * *

><p>In a dark Gotham City night, a noisy pickup truck rides through the streets until they get to the Gotham Cemetery. A man in the bed of the truck gets off and walks towards up the gates taking a wrench to the gate's lock and eventually manages to get it off. He then kicks the gate hard enough to slightly open it up, he then walks and opens up the gate for the truck to go in before he hops back on it.<p>

They continue driving through the cemetery until they reach a dead end near a mausoleum where the man on the bed gets off while two men in the cab get out. They walk out towards the mausoleum but then they hear a voice.

"Hey!" Someone screams "Put your hands in the air!"

The men then see a man wearing a security guard's uniform pointing a pistol at them.

One of the thugs slowly walks towards the man with his hands in the air.

"Okay" he says slowly as he walks towards him "We surrender."

"Hey!" The guard barks "Don't come any closer!"

The man stops short and smiles.

"Alright" he says "I'll stop."

The man then kicks the gun out of the security guard's hand before he pulls out his own gun and points it at the guard who for five seconds backs up slowly before the man fires at point-blank range. A large thud is heard as the guard falls to the ground.

"Damn Pauli" says one of the other men "You had to shoot him?"

"Yes Jimmy" Pauli replies "I did. Now common let's get the thing we came here for!"

Pauli, the leader of the group walks over to Jimmy and the other man, Monk who are outside the entrance to the mausoleum. They then kick the door in knocking it down. They walk inside.

"Man" Monk says "This place gives me the creeps."

"Awwww" Pauli cruelly says "You scared?"

"Shut up" Monk quickly snaps back.

"You should be scared" Pauli says in between laughs. "I heard ghosts are very common around these parts. Muhaha!"

Inside the large mausoleum there's a large casket in the middle, a large black-and-white picture of a man smiling is above. The man is the former The Grey Ghost star Simon Trent.

Pauli then goes around the casket and grabs it trying to lift it up while Monk grabs the other end of it.

"Man" Jimmy says as he's watching "This feels weird. Can't we go back to dealing drugs or robbing warehouses like we did in Baltimore and Philly?"

"Quit bitching" Pauli replies "Remember those warrants in Baltimore and Philly? We're not going back there, besides; we need to get some cash quick and I know a guy whose running things in Hub City whose looking for parts. Now just help us get this thing on the truck."

_The element of surprise is sometimes the best element of distributing justice! – The Grey Ghost Episode #S2E12: The Snake Gang _

Suddenly a Batarang strikes against Pauli's wrist causing him to drop the casket and take a few steps back, Monk does the same realizing something's wrong. Pauli and Monk then pull out their guns.

"What's up?" Monk asks.

"The Batman must be here" Pauli says "And if he is! Then come down here so I can waste you!"

Batman glares at Pauli while on a higher shelf that goes around the mausoleum, hiding in the shadows.

"Common!" Pauli yells "Common you punk!"

Pauli then begins firing his gun, two shots, in the mausoleum, due to him hiding Batman manages to easily dodge a nearby bullet but he then looks down and seethes with rage seeing Pauli just fire bullets in the grave of Simon Trent.

Batman then swoops down and kicks Pauli in the stomach knocking him down and sending him into a wall before he quickly grabs a mini-smoke bomb and throws it at Monk, throwing it with enough force to knock Monk off his feet and for smoke to cover up the room.

Then Monk gets up only to be punched out by Batman.

_Whenever you feel like you won, there always manages to be another crook in the room – The Grey Ghost, S1E5: Place of Evil. _

Then Jimmy comes into the room confused.

"What the hell is going on?" He yells before Batman stands tall in front of him.

"BATMAN!?" Jimmy screams before jumping back just to fall on his back but tries to run to his truck only for Batman to throw a bolo that wraps up his legs causing him to fall but he continues to crawl only to be grabbed by Batman.

"I'm sorry!" Jimmy says "I'm sorry! Sorry! I want my lawyer!"

"Sorry?" Batman asks "Sorry!? You were going to steal the body of an innocent man! An innocent man who never did anything to you and for what!? Money!?"

"Well uhhhh" Jimmy stutters "Y-yeah."

"Simon Trent" Batman angrily says "Gave money to charities and was a hero to millions of people and you dig him up for some cash!? So you can sell his body on the black market!?"

_Note to self: Always make sure all enemies are knocked out before moving onto the next piece of scum! – The Grey Ghost: S4E1 _

Pauli stumbles out of mausoleum with one hand holding his gut and his other hand carrying his piece. He then sees Batman angrily holding up Jimmy. Batman is too distracted to notice Pauli struggle to lift his arm up and to aim his gun at Batman.

Pauli squints to get a better shot before Jimmy sees him. Jimmy's face turns into a smile before turning into fear, something Batman notices.

Pauli then takes the shot, BLAM!

Batman sees this and ducks with Jimmy but the bullet hits the truck, and soon Pauli continues to fire most of the bullets hit the truck ultimately hitting the engine. Realizing it's about to explode Batman manages to toss Jimmy down a small hill before jumping out of the way before the explosion happens causing numerous parts to fly everywhere and to knock over tombstones and any decorations anyone may have planted there.

Batman sees this and is even more furious then before he goes over to Pauli who pulls his gun on Batman pointing it right at him until Batman kicks it away before lunging at him, punching him in the gut causing major pain.

He then throws a punch towards Pauli's jaw hard enough to have a tooth fly out before he knees him and grabs his head holding it up so he may head-butt him into the wall only to be elbowed to the ground.

Batman then approaches Pauli menacingly. He knows Pauli killed the guard in cold blood, he knows Pauli has warrants out in Baltimore, Philly and even a few other places and he knows those warrants include Armed Robbery, Burglary, and three counts of First Degree Murder.

He then slightly looks up and sees Trent. Trent, the man who inspired him as a young boy who taught him that good will defeat evil and being good will cause good things to come to you. Trent, the man who also showed brutality and violence were mortal sins that may feel great in the moment but later will haunt you.

_Anger may be a great force for good, but when it controls you, it becomes a great force for evil – The Grey Ghost, S1E1: The Grey Ghost Saves the Day. _

Batman then grabs Pauli by the shirt collar and drags him and an unconscious Monk outside where Gotham City police officers gather where they already have found Jimmy and have him in custody.

Batman drops off Pauli and Monk with the cops before he gets in the Batwing and flies off.

"Pauli Vanzetti" says one of the officers "You, Darnell 'Monk' Cobb and Jimmy Meeker have been on our radio since we heard you thugs were in Gotham looking for your next score. Oh boys a lot of states are going to be happy you punks are caught."

"Shut it" Pauli says in dark low-pitched voice while groaning "Shut it and just…UGH takes us to prison! Ah! Or a hospital, ugh!"

As Batman returns to the Batcave, Alfred comes down the stairs.

"So Master Wayne" Alfred says while walking in the Batcave "How did The Batman deal against Mister Vanzetti's Gang?"

Alfred's eyes pop as he sees an episode of The Grey Ghost play on the Batcomputer, and since he didn't get an answer he asks again.

"Mister Wayne?" He asks.

"Alfred quiet" Bruce replies "I'm trying to watch The Grey Ghost."

Alfred chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"I'll make some popcorn for you" he says.

"Thanks!" Bruce replies.

On the screen The Grey Ghost hands over a few crooks to Commissioner Schwartz who thanks him for capturing the thieves.

"_No problem Commissioner!" The Grey Ghost says "Honestly it was hard not giving these thieves a bigger beating but I knew in my heart justice wouldn't want it, that instead it rather me pursue justice to no end and for me to never give up." _

Bruce smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>


	5. A Tale of Two Batmen Part 1

**Detective Comics**

**A Tale of Two Batmen Part I**

* * *

><p>Writers Note: This takes place in 2023 (See DC Prime Timeline) Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne are currently the acting Batman and Robin however Bruce Wayne has now recovered from the Black Glove's destruction of his mind and resulting coma.<p>

**Gotham City**

The Batmobile hovered hidden in the clouds above Gotham. Inside sat Batman & Robin, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne. The new Boy Wonder had a worried expression across his usually confident face.

"What's going to happen to Batman & Robin now that my Father has returned?" Damian asked his partner

"Bruce has recovered from the coma but I don't think he'll be ready to take up the mantle for a little while, Dr. Hurt really messed up his brain"

"Don't underestimate my Father Grayson. But I have grown rather fond of our partnership. You're not as incompetent as I first judged"

"Well I'll take that as a compliment"

"Take it however you want" Damian said as he looked at Dick and smiled

"Ready for another long night boy wonder?"

"Yes but don't ever call me that again"

The Batmobile lowered and flew towards the city bellow them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

**Wayne Manor**

Alfred Pennyworth prepared tea in Wayne manor's vast kitchen. Alfred poured the boiling water into the teapot which stood atop the tray and made his way down to the Bat Cave. Alfred came to the cave entrance to shockingly find Bruce Wayne sitting in his old Batman suit adjusting his wrist gauntlets. Alfred hastily placed down his tray and rushed over to Batman.

"Master Bruce!-"

"Don't Alfred. I am ready"

"May I remind you that it hasn't even been a week since you awoke from the coma-"

"And may **I **remind you! That this city is a haven for crime & corruption! I am the only one who can instill fear into the cowardly criminals that prey on the weak"

"I do believe your forgetting about Master Dick & Damian; they've been doing a pretty excellent job so far!"

"Yes, they are good soldiers"

Batman finished adjusting his Gauntlets and began stomping towards the Batcycle. His worried butler came rushing behind him.

"Master Bruce! You cannot expect me to sit back idle and watch you go out like this! The Black Glove destroyed your mind sir! It's been four days since you woke up!"

Batman turned on his heel with a severe angry expression across his face

"Don't you think **I know that? **That Bastard Simon Hurt destroyed me! He destroyed Batman! But I am back and as long as I am conscious I will not stand aside and watch my city burn! **This **is my life! **This** is my promise that I made to them!"

"But I also made them a promise sir, a promise to keep you safe"

"Don't! I **AM **ready"

Alfred buried his face into his hands as Batman sat upon down upon his Batcycle and revved up his large V20 engine.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night…<strong>

The new Batman & Robin, Dick & Damian stood atop the first national bank of Gotham. The dynamic duo looked over the city they swore to protect.

"Well tonight's been dull" Robin said as he leaned his head on his hand

Batman switched his radio frequencer which was tuned into the GCPD emergency line onto loud speaker.

*Radio* "We have reports of a gang fight between the Golden Dragons and the Hanoi Tens. All available units to lower 14th street, China Town"

A huge smile spread across Robin's face as he leapt off the building.

"I hate it from he does that" Batman said to himself and he followed his partner

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chinatown<strong>

**15 Minutes Later**

Batman & Robin scurried atop the decretive Chinese rooftops as they made their way to the scene of the gang fight. They arrived and peeped their heads over the building ledge to find the two gangs working together. The two gangs which were forty men strong combined were engaged in a melee struggle with a single man.

"Father?" Robin muttered to himself

Batman & Robin glided off the rooftop and struck tandem kicks on two gang members as they landed. Through the tangle of brawling bodies and chaos Batman could identify the man, Bruce. Dick pulled out his escrima batons and began to strike. The two Batmen and Robin engaged the gangs in a fierce struggle. The gang members wielded brass knuckles, bats, chains and crowbars. Bruce was like an animal, cracking bones with ease, taking pleasure from the screams. Dick and Damian worked in tandem, only causing enough damage as they had to. Dick kept looking over to his former mentor to see him smiling as he snapped bones. The combat ensued for about fifteen minutes until all of the gang members lay on the ground with either broken teeth, bones or both. Dick stomped up to Bruce with a confused expression.

"Wait? you-" Dick said as he stumbled over his words

"Not here" Bruce thundered as he fired his grappling hook into the nearest building

Dick was left standing in shock as Bruce escaped into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>The Batcave <strong>

**Later that morning **

The Batmobile hovered back into the cave and landed in the dock bay, the red canopy lifted up and out jumped Batman & Robin. The dynamic duo walked over to Bruce who they found by the Bat-Computer. He sat there still in the suit but with the cowl removed.

"I should have told you Dick" Bruce remarked as he spun his chair around to greet the pair

"Father that was awesome!" Robin laughed

Dick put his arm over Damian's chest and pushed his back "No, Bruce you were dangerous. I've never seen you like that. You were like an animal out there"

"I appreciate what you have done but don't presume to lecture me on the way I do things" Bruce answered

"No, you were like a mad dog-"

"I don't need this right now, leave me alone **both** of you" Bruce growled as he stood up and started to walk away

Dick took off his gloves and threw them on the floor in anger.

"C'mon Damian" Dick said as the dynamic duo walk away in the other direction. As they went Damian looked over his shoulder towards his father with a sad expression.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued in Detective Comics "A Tale of Two Batmen Part II" <strong>


	6. A Tale of Two Batmen Part 2

**Detective Comics**

**A Tale of Two Batmen Part II**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

Batman & Robin glided through the night sky that was illuminated by the Bat signal and landed atop the GCPD building where they found Commissioner James Gordon who held an angry and confused expression.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here? You're the second 'Batman' I've seen in the same night" Gordon said

"I can't go into details-" Dick began to explain

"Actually, y'know, don't. I don't care who you people are, having two Batmen does have its advantages" Gordon remarked

"Was that all you wanted us for or…" Damian said pompously

Gordon scowled "Well no actually, Julian Day AKA Calendar Man escaped Arkham last week during the mass riots that Two-Face started. Anyway tomorrow is Columbus Day so I fear that Julian might strike"

"Do you have any leads to where Day may be currently?" Dick enquired

"No sorry kid" Gordon replied

* * *

><p><strong>The next evening<strong>

Dick and Damian both sat behind the Bat-Computer contemplating the threat of Julian Day.

"I mean c'mon Grayson, I beat the Joker with a crowbar so I'm not worrying about some chubby guy who calls himself Calendar man" Damian said as he sharpened his Bat-a-rang on a Arabian dagger

"Trust me, this guy is bad news and well the Gotham Gazette came up with that name actually"

"Either way, he's no match for us"

"Yeah but we have no leads on where he's going to strike. It's Columbus day so I think it's safe to presume the attack with be in Little Italy or any other Italian centric landmarks"

"**IF **he attacks"

Thundering footsteps echoed around the cave as Bruce made his way down holding a brown file. Bruce dropped the file on the desk next to Dick.

"The 'Julian period' or 'day' is the chronological period of 7980 Julian years that combines the solar and lunar cycles and the Ancient Roman indiction cycle and is reckoned from the year 4713 B.C when the first years of these cycles coincided…" Bruce said calmly

"Excuse me?" Dick said with a confused look across his face

Bruce continued "…The Julian period was proposed by scholar Joseph Justus Scaliger in 1583. I checked all residences in Little Italy; a small stock warehouse was bought three days ago by a man who went by the name 'Joseph Justus Scaliger'. It can't be a coincidence the man who proposed the 'Julian day' has come up in Little Italy three days before Columbus Day, we have him"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening <strong>

Night fell over Gotham, Bruce, Dick and Damian knelt atop the building opposite to the warehouse that was registered under 'Joseph Justus Scaliger'.

"It is only right that we inform Gordon about this" Dick remarked to Bruce

"No" Bruce scowled as he leapt off the building and glided towards the warehouse's large garage door entrance. Bruce swiftly flew across the street. He landed on his feet infront of the front door and proceeded to kick it off its hinges. Bruce entered and found himself into the warehouse office. Bruce's eyes darted around; he spotted the outline of a man hidden in the shadow. Without hesitation he dispatched a bat-a-rang, it struck the outline of the man in the head however it was only a mannequin which toppled over. As it fell over it made a clicking sound, the mannequin was wired to a bag full of grenades that lay on the floor behind it.

"Damn"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Damian looked over to Dick "Don't you think there's something strange about the way he's acting lately?"

Before Dick could reply the street was rocked with an explosion, flames burst out from the doorway that Bruce had entered. Seeing this Dick & Damian flew down and entered the warehouse office to find flames, debris and Bruce lying on the floor semi conscious.

"Stay with him!" Dick growled as he made his way through the doorway at the back of the office and into the main open storage area of the warehouse.

"**JULIAN!** Are you in here?!" Dick barked into the shadows and darkness

A pistol shot rang out, striking Dick on the arm, then from the darkness Julian Day jumped out and attacked Dick. Batman evaded the punches and delivered a hard head butt off his hardened cowl. Dick grabbed his gun and dismantled it in seconds. He could now hear the police and fire engine sirens outside as Julian again tried to attack him but Dick ducked out of the way easily. Batman grabbed Julian by the collar and began to pound his face. Blood began to spray all over the floor and Dick kept pounding and pounding. Suddenly the garage door opened and a squad of GCPD officers stood with her guns fixed on the Dark Knight.

"Put him down! He's beaten enough already!" One of the officers shouted as they slowly entered the room.

Julian Day was now savagely beaten on the floor, his nose was mangled, his cheek bones broken; his eyes were completely swollen shut. The GCPD officers came even closer and one grabbed Dick's arm.

"Leave it Kid" The officer said as he kept hold of Dicks arm. In a rush of adrenaline and anger Batman turned and struck him in the face. The officer fell over with his nose gushing blood. The rest of the officers began to fire their pistols at Dick, forcing him to dance out of the way.

"This isn't good" Robin muttered to himself as he watched from the office doorway

Bruce crawled to the office doorway and through dazed eyes he watched his protégé fighting the GCPD officers. Bruce was shocked to see how Dick was acting and to what wearing the cowl had made him like. A wild beast with no remorse, Bruce felt guilty that his protégé had to carry the burden of being Batman and the toll it had taken on him. This torture wasn't Dick's to take, the torture of being Batman was his only and he knew it.

The officers were no match for Dick as he savagely beat the squad to bloody pulps. Once done he stood over the five officers who all lay on the floor groaning and holding their broken arms and legs. Dick calmed down and realized what he had done, a panic spread over him as he rushed over to Damian and Bruce.

"We've got to get outta here" Damian remarked

* * *

><p><strong>The Batcave<strong>

Dick and Bruce both sat in the medical bay topless. Alfred tended to Dick's gunshot wound as Bruce took some pills for his head he had after he suffered his concussion. Neither man spoke, once he was patched up, Dick walked away and over to the Bat computer where his cowl lay limp on the side.

He picked it up and looked at it hard. He was shocked by what he had done; shocked that he had become the animal he blamed Bruce for being. A solo tear ran down his eye and as he dropped the cowl on the floor. Dick ran his hand through his hair and walked out of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Read the Aftermath of 'A Tale of Two Batmen' in New Titans issue 5 by JoeyJoell <strong>


	7. Glimpse Into The Future Part 1

**Glimpse Into The Future Part 1 of 2**

**By Ivan Krolo**

***Writers Note: This story is canon to the main Prime universe***

**Wayne Manor, 2023, 12:46 ETD**

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH." Joker's laugh loudly emanates from Bruce's phone as intended of any good alarm sound, though its owner, who is within its reach just barely opens his eyes and moans as he finally awakens from his slumber.<p>

Bruce lies there, with his eyes half open, listens to the laugh, go on, and on before, the looping laughter annoys him enough to finally reach out to his phone and deactivate it. He immediately checks the time afterward.

"Its almost one o clock in the afternoon… I overslept again…."

He drops the phone onto the bed and gets out of his bed, though not without some difficulty as his body aches in a pain mixed with a sense of limp in his muscles; he moans upon finally succeeding and immediately goes to the bathroom, skipping his usual morning exercise.

He enters the room and from the window, cabinet before him he takes out his toothbrush, and starts cleaning his teeth, his eyes looking around his body where dozens of scars cover his entire body.

Some scratch marks, others knife wounds and one burn mark on his shoulder, he received during the invasion 10 years ago. However, it is his face, which troubles him more than any of the marks of war.

Bags cover the area under his eyes with some faint wrinkles forming around the bridge of his nose coupled with two long smiling lines. He finishes brushing and puts the brush away before leaning toward the mirror and noticing more gray hairs on the sides with more showing up elsewhere on his head.

Bruce leans back and takes one last look at his reflection in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and heading for the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later…<strong>

"Alfred? Damian?" His call echoes throughout the vast cave system underneath the manor, though his only response comes from the dozens of bats perched onto the sharp rocks on the ceiling of the cave.

He ignores them as always, walks toward the main computer with a cup of coffee in his hand, and sits down in the chair and notices a letter on the keyboard as he takes a sip of the hot coffee.

"Master Bruce, since you've most assuredly forgotten by now I thought it best to leave this letter as a reminder. My brother Wilfred has fallen ill recently, so I've taken the liberty of using all my accumulated free time to visit him for the next few days.

Master Dick and Tim are with Damian so you need not worry about him. Take care of yourself and try not to do anything foolish while I'm gone.

P.S. Miss Barbara has come back home and is staying at one of our Wayne condominiums, do try to find some time to give welcome her back, yours faithfully, Alfred."

He puts the letter next to the keyboard and takes another sip of coffee as the computer before him boots up, instantly turning on the news so he can see if anything important has happened. The screen shows Cat Grant standing in Washington, where the celebrations are taking place.

"Good afternoon one and all, this is Cat Grant from the Daily Planet reporting to you live from the Washington, DC where President, Heller is welcoming Val-Zod into the White House with Superman serving as a mediator to commemorate the 10 year alliance between humanity and the Kryptonians of the Phantom Zone.

The camera shows Val-Zod and President, Heller shakes hands with the older man placing his back on the Kryptonian as he leads him into the White House with Superman following suit.

"While the Kryptonians came to Earth originally for the purpose of conquering it, the new leadership under Val-Zod has made great strides in repairing the damage done all those years ago with help from Superman serving as an envoy of both people. As you can see most of the founding members of the Justice League with the exception of Batman are also here to celebrate the day of victory."

It moves over to show Diana, Arthur and Barry waving at the cheering crowds and hanging out with the regular people as fireworks go off in the sky.

Bruce merely looks on at the events occurring before his eyes with the same emotionless expression he puts on most days before ending the connection and looking through other news reports centering on Gotham to see if anything happened while he overslept for the 5th day in a row.

Nothing comes up though this does little to relax him as he takes one last sip of coffee before putting the cup down and climbing out of the chair and walking over to the edge of the "abyss" as he calls it while he looks around the cave.

From the Giant Penny with which Dick defeated Two-Face with to Jason's destroyed Robin suit in the display case on the opposite end, memories flash before his eyes of the years he's served Gotham as Batman, but despite this, nothing brings him a sliver of solace or peace to his troubled mind.

His eyes finally look downward at the giant, black hole on the edge of the cave, the abyss as he calls it and never blink as he keeps staring at it, the empty blackness of it manages to somewhat ease his mind before being interrupted by the beeping of his phone. He looks away from the pit and quickly closes & opens his eyes before answering the call.

He sighs. "What do you want Clark?"

"Just wanting to check up on you, I see you didn't make it to the party after all."

"You know I hate going out in broad daylight with my suit on unless it can't be avoided."

"Still, you could've made an exception this one time."

He chuckles. "I'm not exactly the kind of guy to make exceptions for things if you hadn't noticed."

This time Clark chuckles. "Not a bad thing necessarily, it's kept you going this long hasn't it?"

Bruce falls silent as the smile on his face vanishes; his breathing quickens which catches Clark's attention and decides to listen in closer. "Bruce… is everything alright over there?"

"As alright as it can get all things considered."

"That's not what I mean. You've been distracted these past couple of weeks, it's not like you to just let your mind wander all over the place."

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Let's just say I've had a lot on my plate these days."

"Is it about what happened with the Black Glove? Because if it is J'onn can take anoth—"

"Its not about the Black Glove tampering with my mind, J'onn assured me my psyche is fixed, when it comes to matters of the mind I trust his assessments. Look Clark, I need to go see Barbara, she's just gotten back home and I'd rather welcome her back properly instead of running into her on the streets. I'll see you later."

He ends the call before Clark even has a chance to say bye and puts the phone away before walking out of the cave via the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Gotham….<strong>

The summer sun scorches the streets of Gotham with the temperature reaching 30 degrees Celsius, though this matters little to Bruce, who walks towards the Wayne Condominium where Barbara is staying with an EMP mask over his face completely altering it to avoid any unnecessary attention.

Unlike everyone else, who are either sweating like crazy or scrambling to find some shade from the heat, Bruce merely continues walking forward and ignores it, focusing his surroundings instead.

He looks at the slowly crumbling yet densely populated buildings around him, the people walking around with that look of hopelessness all over their faces, and to top it all off, thugs and low life's walking freely and selling their "merchandise" to the poor, and sickly souls addicted to them.

"Nothings changed…" He thinks to himself as he stops to wait for the traffic light to turn green for the people on foot. "Its just like the first night I went out undercover to see what became of Gotham while I was away, thugs and drug dealers still rule the streets, the people are still frightened of them, and people are still living like rats, just feeding on scraps until someone puts them out of their misery…"

The light turns green, prompting Bruce to cross it while his thoughts are still elsewhere. "Nothings changed… All I've done in these past 11 years is eliminate one threat only to inadvertently bring many more worse to this city, even the thugs who used to be terrified of me are going about their business as usual, except now it's in broad daylight… I've accomplished nothing…."

"That's all you managed to get!" He looks over to a pair of drug dealers standing on the edge of a sidewalk with a young boy, no older than 7 or 8 years old in front of them quivering in fear of one of them after handing the man only a few dollars from his pocket.

"Worthless little brat!" He smacks the boy upside the head, knocking him to the ground and inciting Bruce's anger. Not willing to let them get away with it, he rushes at them, crossing the street and narrowly avoiding the oncoming cars before raising his fist and driving it directly into the drug dealer's face just as he goes to hit the child again.

The punch shatters his nose, and knocks him on his ass. "What the hell man?!" The other one looks at Bruce with a shocked look on his face, giving Bruce enough time to grab him by the arm, twist it until it's fully dislocated making the dealer let out a long yell of pain before Bruce head butts him, knocking him out as well.

He sighs, and turns around to check if the boy is alright, only to see him running in the opposite direction. "Gus! Help! Some guys attacking dad!"

In a matter of seconds, the other members of the dealer's gang hear the boy's plea for help, and converge on Bruce with knives and baseball bats while the playboy readies himself for their attack. The first of them comes from Bruce's side and tries to hit him in the head with a lead pipe only for Bruce to duck under it and ram his fist into his knee.

"Aaaaaggghhh!" He screams while plummeting to the ground clenching his dislocated kneecap, Bruce notices another one coming from behind him and drives his elbow into his rib cage before grabbing a hold of his head and tossing him on to two thugs charging at him from the front.

However, his flawless streak is broken when Bruce notices another of the dealers coming at him from his left, but is too slow to intercept his right hook, which hits him square in the face. Then another one grabs him from behind, putting him in a headlock while the other one punches him in the stomach with a baton in one hand, and brass knuckles in the other.

"Damn it, move…. MOVE!" He screams in his head as he tries to break out of the headlock, but a sense of fatigue washes over him, leaving him feeling limp and weak. Blood spurts out of his mouth as the hits keep on coming, not helped by the lack of circulation coming to his brain thanks to the headlock.

"No… Can't die…. Like this…." His sheer rage coupled with a small burst of adrenaline gives him enough of a boost to ignore the fatigue and to deliver a kick to the baton wielding thugs crotch, then another in the face as he falls to his knees.

He then proceeds to elbow the headlock thug repeatedly until he finally let's go allowing Bruce to perform a spinning wheel kick to his face, the thug stops dead in his tracks and falls to the ground unconscious. Bruce lets down his guards, the pain of their blows coupled with the fatigue truly setting in now that the adrenaline has worn off.

He pants heavily, with his heart beating so hard, he can hear it in his ears, and he places his hand over his stomach to try to ease the pain though it does little to help. He places one hand on a nearby wall to his left, and tries to catch his breath.

"I saw them coming… I saw all of them coming, and still my body wouldn't respond fast enough… am I really that far gone already?" He raises his hand, and notices it shaking ever so slightly, he scowls at it to try to make it stop but it continues regardless.

Then he hears police sirens off in the distance and, despite the pain, starts running while changing the appearance of his face just in case he runs into the cops, and quickly makes his way to the Wayne condominium.

* * *

><p><strong>Next issue the secret to Batman's weakened state will be revealed! <strong>


	8. Glimpse Into The Future Part 2

**Glimpse Into The Future Part 2 of 2**

**By Ivan Krolo**

***Writers Note: This story is canon to the main Prime universe***

* * *

><p>Barbara punches and kicks the boxing bag before her with every blow releasing a loud thud sound from it. A couple of weeks have passed since she's returned to Gotham after spending several months abroad recovering, and coping with her newly restored ability to walk. Now she had to ready herself for the nightly patrols to come, as the criminals of Gotham have not become any softer during her absence.<p>

Just as she completes a spinning kick to the bag, the doorbell of her home rings. She lets out a tired sigh before wiping away the sweat off her face and walking towards the door where she smirks upon seeing Bruce standing there via a camera in the hallway.

She puts the towel over her shoulder, and opens the door smiles at her mentor. "Bruce! It's so good to see you!"

"Its great to see you t—" He smiles back at his first field partner, and moves in to give her a hug only for her to stop him by placing her palm in front of him.

"Not a good idea. I'm all sweaty, and stinky right now but-"She plants a kiss on his cheek instead. "That'll do. Come on in."

She waves her hand towards the inside of the apartment, inviting him inside.

Bruce enters the apartment while placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket, while Barbara walks to the fridge. "You want anything to drink?" She shouts from the other room.

"Water's fine." He retorts before sitting down on the couch, his eyes inspecting every bit of the apartment to pass the time while he waits for Barbara to come back.

"Catch." She tosses the bottle to him while walking back into the living room; Bruce's body instinctively catches it even with his head turned to the punching bag.

"I didn't think you'd already start training."

He states before opening the bottle, and drinking bit though not without involuntarily wincing from the pain in his ribs, a move that Barbara notices though decides not to comment.

"Gotta get back into shape for those patrols soon, sight seeing the world plus a few months of recovery hasn't exactly left me in the past shape, although getting away from Gotham, and spending time in some normal cities for a while was a pretty nice change of pace."

"You sure you want to get back into this so soon? Things haven't exactly gotten any better while you were away."

"Don't worry about me Bruce." She smirks. "I'll get back into the swing of things pretty soon, if I need anything I'll just ask you or the boys. Speaking of which, they giving you any trouble?"

"I don't really see them much these days besides Damian; they're all busy either leading their own teams or in Dick's case taking care of his own things in London."

He drinks a bit more of the water, wincing again, which Barbara again takes, notice of along with the fact of his early graying hair, the lines of his face, and his older appearance in general.

"Damian's doing better though." He continues, snapping her out of her trance. "Dick's been a good influence on him; some times I even think he'd rather be with him in London than with me here in Gotham."

"C'mon, sure the kid has…. issues, but I can tell he adores you Bruce. Just the way he looked at you, and followed you around when he first came to the Bat cave was exactly what I did with my dad when I was his age."

"Did you beat up another kid so you can be your dad's only successor?"

She nervously chuckles at the seriousness of his question. "Uhh…. Does beating smacking my little brother for tearing the heads off my dolls count?"

He chuckles at this though quickly stops when the pain in his ribs spikes up because of it. He winces again, and places his hand over his injured rib while trying to catch his breath. Barbara comes to his side, and moves his hand away to see what's wrong.

"Looks like you've got a broken rib, how long has it been like this?"

"A few minutes ago, I got into a fight on the street—"

"Hold up." She raises an eyebrow at his statement. "You were on the streets, in broad day light?" She crosses her arms with a puzzled look on her face.

"Like I said, I was walking down the street and noticed a few gangbangers beating on a little kid. I tried to stop them but they jumped me, and managed to land a few lucky hits, it's not a big deal."

"And what's your excuse looking a decade older than you really are?" Bruce puts on a stone-faced expression, and glares at her to try to make her back down, Barbara merely glares at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm not that scared little girl you met 10 years ago Bruce, you can't make me stop just by scowling at me anymore."

He sighs, and looks away before taking another sip from the bottle. "You're too nosy, you know that?"

"I was taught by the best. Now c'mon, tell me what's up. Is it the Black Glove thing?"

His smile vanishes and is replaced by his usual stone-faced expression he puts in the cave or on patrol. "No, it's not the Black Glove. It's something… Worse. "

Despite his best efforts, a hint of sadness is heard in his voice, which only makes Barbara more worried, he takes a deep breath and looks at her. "What I'm about to tell you… it stays between us understood? No one can know about it, not Dick, not Damian, not even Alfred."

"Scouts honor!" She exclaims while saluting to try to lighten up the mood though Bruce ignores the attempt.

"It happened about a week ago. Mad Hater took a little 8 year old girl to be his new Alice. After doing some work I went after him as always and we fought. However, this time… Something was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"He came at me like he always does with some of his thugs providing back up, I was able to fend them off easily enough at first, but then… my body slowed down, punches and kicks that I saw coming a mile away were landing on me, and no matter how much I tried… I couldn't react fast enough…"

He looks at his hands, and notices them subtly shaking hands before placing them back on his knees.

"I managed to get my bearings, and took them down. Hater landed a hit though, cut through my kevlar, and stabbed me in the shoulder. The whole thing wore me down, so I decided to go see Leslie so she could patch me up before I went back home. That's when she told me..."

* * *

><p><strong>One week prior, 4:49 AM<strong>

"I really wish you'd come visit me for things other than this," said an annoyed Leslie, while she ran a needle and wire through the cut in Bruce's left shoulder as he sat on her table. "How'd that scrawny little runt manage to hurt you like this anyway?"

"He got lucky this time. They all do occasionally."

"And what if the next time its a bullet aimed a bit more to the right?"

Bruce simply chuckles, and gives her a confident smile. "They're not that lucky."

"For your sake I hope so. There, all done." She puts the bloody tools away before walking to the sink, taking her gloves off and cleaning her hands. "That should do it, not that you'll listen but try not to exert too much with that arm or else you'll open up the wound."

"Yes, ma'am." He gets off the table while clenching his shoulder and places the upper part of his costume back on. Leslie turns around and notices the gray hairs in his head, the new lines on his face, and that his hand is shaking ever so slightly. "Are you okay, Bruce?"

He turns around while placing his belt in place. "Besides the shoulder I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just look... older. And not in a good way either, for a guy who's 36 you look like you're in your mid 40s."

"I haven't exactly lived a stress free life style, Leslie. I knew my work as Batman would probably take a toll on my appearance sooner then usual."

"I know but... looking 10 years older then you really are, even for a stressful life style you looked much older than you should. You exercise, eat healthy, you don't smoke, you don't drink, you don't do drugs... well except if Scarecrow injects you." She places her hand on his chin and exams his eye reactions with a small flashlight. "Are you feeling well?"

"Leslie..." He takes her hands in his and looks her right in the eye. "I know you're worried about me, but I'm telling you I'm fine. Okay?"

She looks at his face, noticing the aging even more but decides to ignore it for now. "Okay, you're right. I guess I'm just being a little paranoid is all. After what the Black Glove did to your mind... I just don't want anything else to happen to you."

"Nothings going to happen to me Leslie, the Black Glove threw everything they had at me and still lost in the end. If I survived that, I think I can survive my usual routine with the likes of Hater or Harvey." He gives her a hug to reassure her further, though Leslie remains skeptical of this and looks over to the blood stains left behind from his wound.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day...<strong>

"28 hours later I got a call from Leslie. She said she ran a blood analysis just to be sure, and that's when she told me..."

"Told you what?"

He puts his hands together, and lowers his head, avoiding eye contact with Barbara while trying to think of a way to say it. After a moment of consideration, he raises his head and looks at Barbara with an expression he rarely ever gives anyone, an expression of vulnerability.

"Barbara... I have Werner Syndrome. Its a genetic disease which causes premature aging of the body in every possible way."

"Oh God, Bruce..." She places her hand on his shoulder with a worried look on her face. "That's why you look so much older; the extra lines, the graying hair, your slower reaction time-"

"All symptoms of it, and there'll be many more as time goes on. Right now I'm still in relatively good shape but physically I'm already well past my prime right now, and it'll only get worse with each passing day..."

"Is there any cure for it?"

"Probably. I'm sure Diana or Zatanna could put some spell on me to stop the progress, even a dip in a Lazarus pit would do the trick... But I can't do that..."

"What?!" She asks, shocked by his last statement. "Bruce! You have to! You have to fight it or you'll die!"

"That's just it, Barbara... I don't want to fight it." He climbs out of the couch and walks over to the window, his eyes never leaving Gotham as he places his hands in his pockets.

"I've seen what happens to men who've cheated death like Vandal Savage and Ras. I've also seen what happens to people who get sick, and then spend the last few and precious years of their lives in horrible pain, after every operation that might buy them just a little more time, and I don't want either for myself."

"This isn't just about you, Bruce!" She angrily yells before getting off the couch, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. "You're not the only one who's going to be affected by this y'know! Me, Alfred, Dick, Damian, even Jason and all the others, we care about you Bruce! You can't honestly ask me... ask us... to just sit back and watch you die like this..."

Tears start forming in her eyes as her anger is replaced by sadness. Bruce puts his arms around her and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"I know you care, and I know... this isn't going to be easy for anyone, but this is still my life, Barbara, and I would rather have 5 years left and make each one count than another 5 decades where I don't accomplish anything."

She moves away from him, wiping her tears before asking. "What do you mean accomplish nothing? You've done so much not just for Gotham, but the whole world Bruce."

"I've saved the world yes, and I might've kept the worst criminals in Gotham at bay... but what lasting effect have I had? Before coming here I decided to take a walk through one of the worst parts of Gotham and do you know what I say? The same terrible hopelessness on peoples face I saw during my first night back in Gotham..."

He leans against the wall, and takes a deep breath before continuing. "Nothings changed, Barbara. The gang banging, drug selling scumbags who used to sell their merchandise at night are now selling it in broad daylight... That is my great contribution to Gotham... A lot more crime during the day, and a little less at night..."

"That's not true, its not true at all. You've inspired people to do good in this city, Bruce. Me, Dick, Jason, Tim, my dad. You inspired us all to fight for what's right, to show the people of Gotham they don't have to be afraid anymo-"

"And how many people have I twisted and broken along the way?!" His fist smashes against a nearby wall as his angry yell echoes throughout the room.

"Jason was killed, and then brought back as a brainwashed assassin who tried to murder you all! You were shot through the spine, and couldn't walk created because of Batman! Crippled for years because of me! And then... all those psychopaths who exist now because of me... Riddler, Two-Face, Anarchy... All my fault..."

He removes his fist from the dented wall, and rubs it with his other to ease the pain.

"But my worst crime against this city, is him. That psychotic, amoral clown. Over a 1000 people Barbara... That's the body-count so far. A thousand people dead over the span of a decade, and that's not counting those he tortured, mutilated, and made vanish that I don't know about... All the people I've murdered, disfigured, and destroyed by creating him."

"Bruce, you can't do this to yourself. Especially not now. This kind of thinking is only going to make things even worse." She takes his hand and notices it swelling up. "Hold on."

She runs to the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack before returning to place his hand in it. "I know you think you're responsible for everything that's happened, and I know you're second guessing yourself how you've dealt with things. But as a wise man once said, it isn't about doing what's easy, its about doing what's right because it's right no matter how hard things get, that's what makes us better than the enemy."

Bruce chuckles at her quoting an old speech he gave to them back when they were first starting out. "You always did listen to me better than anyone else, even more than Tim does."

"Pretty much, even Jason used to call me a kiss ass over it. " She lowers her head before looking at Bruce with a serious look on her face. "Listen, if you're really going to let this... disease go on, then I want you to tell the others about it. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow, but if this is already affecting you so much in its early stages, then you have to come clean before it gets too late."

"I'll try to te-"

"No!" She she slaps him on his hurting hand. "You can't try to tell them, you need to tell them! They're your family Bruce, and if you're sick, they have to know about it the right way! The way where we all sit down and discuss it like people instead of me telling them after Damian drags your bloody, dying ass back to the cave one night! Promise me you'll tell them Bruce, because if you don't and something happens... they won't forgive you."

Knowing she was completely right, and that his tendency to keep secrets has only caused more problems than it has solved, Bruce nods at her before saying "You're right Barbara, I can't keep this a secret from everyone... I'll tell them soon but, I need some time."

"I know you do. Frankly I'm surprised you decided to tell me the truth instead of just leaving."

"Part of me is glad that I did come clean, keeping this all bottled up hasn't been easy, even for me. Plus I was pretty you'd figure it out if I came here, you've always been the smartest out of them all Barbara."

"Pretty much, but I can't take all the credit. I've had a good teacher."

* * *

><p><strong>A 40 minutes...<strong>

Alfred parks at the entrance of the Condominium in his 60s Rolls Royce where Barbara, and Bruce both waited for him there. The aging buttler pulls down the window of the vehicle, and smiles at the two.

"My word, have you actually done as I've asked of you master Bruce?" He quips much to Barbara's amusement though Bruce merely smirks.

"Don't get used to it Alfred, I'll be back to my reckless ways before you know it." He says while opening the back door of the car.

His butler sighs, and turns his head to face the road. "Unfortunately, sir."

Bruce enters the car with Barbara leaning on to the door while he lowers the window. "You feel better now?"

"Much better." He smiles at her. "Thanks for listening Barb."

"No problem, if you ever wanna talk you know where I live."

"I'll keep that in mind." She kisses him good-bye on the cheek, and looks on as Alfred drives away. Bruce lets out a sigh before leaning back in his seat; he tilts his head to the left, and watches the neighborhood he walked through not too long ago with a sad look on his face.

He continues observing the horrid living conditions of the desolate buildings, the cracked pave ways, and homeless beginning for money or food, and is overcome by that sense of guilt he confessed to Barbara though he tries not to let it crack through his calm exterior.

"This can't go on anymore. I have to put an end to it, but how…" He thinks while observing it all, he places his hand on his chin as he tries to come up with a solution. Then, upon noticing a large billboard on top of a nearby three-story building saying, "Vote for Marion Grange to be your next Mayor" he finally realizes what must do.

A pleased smile forms on his face, which gets Alfred's attention as he observes his master from the rear view mirror.

"Something amusing sir?"

"Nothing in particular old friend, just thinking about a very promising idea for my next project."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in the upcoming Batman: Eternal coming 2015! And no we are not pairing Barbara with Bruce later. Two characters having a heart to heart doesn't automatically mean they want to bone each other you bloody psychos. <strong>


	9. The Dark Knight Falls Part 1

**The Dark Knight Falls**

**Consequences Part I **

**Writer's note: This series acts as a possible prequel to Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns**

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis TV News Centre<strong>

**1976**

Clark Kent sat behind the news cameras inside the broadcasting studio. Clark had been sent by the Daily Planet and sat with his notepad and pencil in hand awaiting the announcement. The newscaster was handed a sheet of paper and he quickly skimmed through it and adjusted his tie. The producer raised his hand to signal that they were live in 3…2…1…

"Good evening Metropolis, Frank Varney reporting for Channel 6 news. As the government stamp down on so called 'Heroes' continues, we have learnt that Star City vigilante Roy Harper better known as 'Red Arrow' was taken down during a shootout with SCPD officers.

Harper was a member of an underground group of masked vigilantes who continued their criminal activities after the government vigilante act of 1975. The Gotham vigilante known as the 'Batman' is still at large, updates on the Roy Harper incident to follow"

Clark's pencil snapped from the pressure of his thumb. Kent stood up and walked out dropping his notepad on the floor as he went.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later<strong>

**Wayne Manor Garden Estates**

Bruce Wayne stood just over a mile from the Manor. The clay pigeons were shot into the air; Bruce adjusted the aim and trajectory of his shotgun and pulled the trigger. The gun released his deadly spray and blasted the clay pigeons to pieces.

"Hm still got it" Bruce muttered under his breath

Bruce lowered his rifle and snapped the barrel, the smoking empty shells jumped into the air. Then Bruce could feel his presence, he turned around to see the large framed hulking figure of Clark Kent standing behind him. He stood in his civilian clothes and had a stern look spread across his face.

"Bruce-" Clark started but was interrupted quickly

"They murdered that boy; I saw the whole thing Clark. They chased him five blocks into a dead end and pumped him full of bullets in cold blood. A bow against 15 machine guns, so don't come here and tell me he brought it on himself."

"How has Oliver taken it?" Clark replied with the utmost sympathy

Bruce hauled the shotgun over his shoulder and began to walk back up to the Manor.

"How do you think? They butchered his boy infront of him"

Clark started to follow his former crime-fighting colleague.

"Bruce stop, we need to talk"

Bruce stopped but still stood with his back to Clark.

"Talk" Bruce growled

"Diana went back to Themyscira, Hal left the Earth sector and Barry retired. This government doesn't want us anymore, you saw what they did to that kid Roy, it won't be long till that happens to you or Oliver and I don't want to see either of you get hurt. Please Bruce, I'm asking you as a friend, hang up the boots, you're 44 years old, you can't do this forever"

"Never, I'm the goddamn Batman"

"Bruce, Listen to yourself"

"You sold us all out. You sold out the whole League"

"It wasn't like that Bruce"

"Tell that to J'onn"

Bruce began to walk again.

"Bruce, I heard about what happened to Jason…"

"**Don't**"

* * *

><p><strong>Stryker's Island Penitentiary <strong>

J'onn J'onzz formerly known as the Martian Manhunter sat at the centre of the elaborate prison cell. J'onn sat silent in a state of meditation, he breathed slowly. The walls of his cell were engulfed in controlled flames mediated by his prison captures. J'onn refusal to back down to the government resulted in his manhunt led by Superman. They used his weakness to fire to take him down. Now captive he was used as an experiment tool for military science into the fields of telepathy and shape shifting.

"Right Mr. J'onzz shall we begin for today?" The room speakers said through the com link

"I will escape and I will kill you all" J'onn said coldly

**The Batcave**

Bruce Wayne walked down the cave steps and into his underground headquarters. Ollie Queen sat on a chair near the bat computer with tears running down his eyes. In both his hands, he clutched his green bow.

"Clark just called by" Bruce muttered as he took a seat infront of his large and sophisticated computer.

"I'm gunna kill that bastard Bruce for what he's done to us, what he's done to me"

"They are going to send Clark after us; it's only a matter of time"

"They killed my boy…"

"We need a contingency plan to stop Clark when he does"

"We can't stop him, he's invincible"

"**We** can't just yet but we know someone who can"

"J'onn?"

Bruce began to heavily tap on the computers keyboard. "I'm going to try and hack into the Stryker computers; Blueprints, guard shifts, cell block structures, security procedures etc will all he needed"

"You want to break J'onn out?"

"He can stop Clark. My weaponised synthesizing of the Kryptonite I have is years from completion"

"We'll need help with this Bruce"

"That's why I have already contacted Patrick. His ability to shape shift his body will help us break in"

"It'll just be like old times eh" Ollie said as he wiped the tears from his eyes

"Well what's left of the League anyway" Bruce replied coldly

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**O'Shea's Tavern**

**11:23PM**

Patrick O'Brian sat alone in the corner of the room, his ice-cold pint of Guinness rested on the table infront of him. The Tavern was completely empty apart from Patrick and the bartender. The front door opened and in strode a bulky looking man wearing a dark brown trench coat; he walked over to Patrick and leaned over the table.

"Patrick O'Brian?" The mysterious man asked

"Who's asking?"

The man unbuttoned his coat, accidentally revealing his NYPD badge attached to his belt. Patrick lowered his hands under the table and secretly morphed them into two baseball bats. Before the man could reply, Patrick flipped the table and clubbed the cop around the head.

Suddenly the windows broke as tear case canisters were volleyed through and smashed the back wall inside the tavern. Patrick morphed a gas mask across his face and then turned his body into a giant bowling ball. He rolled towards the tavern door and crashed through it with ease, outside he was greeted with 15 SWAT vans and hundreds of Cops who were all unleashing their deadly rounds.

Patrick created a massive baseball mitt with his left arm that covered his body, deflecting the heavy amount of gunfire against him. Suddenly all the street lamps and car lights exploded which plunged the block into almost complete darkness. The gunfire stopped as the cops lost the target in the black of night.

The squeal of a jet engine whistled above, in mere seconds Patrick recognized the stealth jet and morphed his arm into a long rope, attaching it to the wing as it flew past. Patrick reeled himself in and morphed into a small chimp as he hung from the wing.

The jet sped off at high speed; Patrick stretched his eyes out like long snakes and peered into the cockpit. Batman sat down jostling the control stick, a little smirk emerged at the corner of his mouth at the sight of the two eyes peering in.

*Batwing Com-Link*

"Master Bruce, you have a guest waiting your arrival home"

"Who"

"Barry Allen Sir, say's he needs your help"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	10. The Dark Knight Falls Part 2

**The Dark Knight Falls**

**Retaliation Part II**

**Writers note: This series acts as a possible prequel to Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns**

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C, the White House<strong>

**1976 **

The president of the United States of American Gerald Ford stood inside the oval office looking out of the large window. The room was filled by FBI security agents, officials and the Man of Tomorrow, Superman.

"I thought we had this problem under control? What's the situation with the rubber guy?" Ford asked out loud

"Um, Patrick O'Brian evaded arrested last week and is currently on the run. Mostly likely now an accomplice for the Batman sir" The sectary of state answered

"What are you FBI guys paid for? Why is Batman still at large?" The president replied agitated

"Sir, if I may-" Superman spoke up

"What are you prepared to do for this country son? An anarchist terrorist is on the loose and you won't put him down? I am beginning to question who's side you are on" Ford interrupted as he ran his hand across his forehead

"I am on the countries side, I protect the liberties and freedom of the people Mr. President," Superman said annoyed at the suggestions

"And those very liberties are being threaten by this outlaw. The government vigilante act is being made a mockery of by this band of fools. I'm putting my trust in you to stop them before they start a goddamn revolution!"

Superman's face turned stern as he began to turn his body and leave when the door burst open. The head of the home defence rushed in panicking.

"Mr. President, the Martian has escaped Strykers" the man panted

"How the hell does that happen!?" The president said in a furious rage

The room went silent, everybody was thinking of one answer; Batman.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Batcave<strong>

Inside the armoury of the underground lair stood the last remnants of the old Justice League of America; their aged bodies displayed the years of abuse they put themselves through. Bruce Wayne stood in front of his men.

"Their next step will be to send Clark down on us. We are an embarrassment to the government now, the Stryker's island job will have left them red faced for sure" Bruce grunted

In front of the dark knight sat his team; Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow, Barry Allen AKA The Flash, Patrick O'Brian AKA Plastic Man and J'onn J'onzz AKA The Martian Manhunter.

"Now we have J'onn we have a chance of stopping Clark," Barry said but secretly he knew it might not be enough

"Why are we sitting around waiting for the government to retaliate? We must hit first, hit them hard!" Oliver cried out with passion

"And you're suggesting?" Bruce enquired

"I dunno? A missile launch site or a nuclear Sub base, somewhere they'll feel it"

"Taking out a nuclear submarine base isn't our priority Ollie, a pretty much invincible alien is gunning for us. We have more troubles of our own then worrying about Nukes and Red scare" said Patrick

"He's right, we need to prepare for the battle" Bruce said agreeing

"I guess we have different agendas then," Oliver said angrily "They killed my boy! I'm going to castrate this country for it."

Oliver stood up, knocking his chair over. The best archer in the world picked up his bow and stormed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Wayne Manor <strong>

Bruce's hulking body tossed and turned inside his silk bed sheets. Droplets of rain cannoned into his window, thunder erupted out from the black storm clouds. Bruce sat up suddenly, his chest and face were dripping with sweat. He grasped the silk sheet with his monstrous hand and pulled it off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. Bruce ran his hands through his greying hair; he stood up and walked out of the room. The entrance door to the cave slid open and Bruce made his way down, he pulled a chair out next to his large conference like table and sat down. His eyes were sore with fatigue, Bruce closed them for a few seconds which felt like an eternity.

"Hello Bruce" The cold youthful voice said as Bruce reopened his eyes. Next to him sat his former protégé; Jason Todd. A large gash split open his forehead, his face was covered in dry blood. His Robin costume was torn and in rags.

"Jason…but you're…" Bruce gasped

"Yes I know, please don't remind me" Jason replied as he took out a cigarette and put it to his mouth

"I'm sorry son, I didn't mean for it to happen-"

"I don't care Bruce, I knew the risk when I started. But I do want to know one thing. Why do you do this? Employ the help of young boys in your noble quest? Do you see yourself in us? Let's face it Bruce, you're track record on Robins isn't good; Grayson hasn't spoken to you in years and you let the Joker cave my head in with a wrench and blow me up" Jason pointed to the large gash on his forehead "You're old, you're weak, you're sloppy. Hang up the tights Bruce before you screw up some other kid"

Bruce clenched his fists in rage

Jason continued "Oh, by the way, mum and dad say hi."

Bruce in a fit of rage flipped the oak table over with a thunderous crash, he turned and put his fist through the glass display case that held Jason's Robin costume. Shards of glass cut into his hand and lower arm; thick crimson blood ran splattered and dropped to the stone floor.

"Dear lord!" Alfred exclaimed as he came rushing down the steps of the cave to find Bruce alone. Alfred raced as fast as he could over to Bruce and inspected his bleeding arm.

"**Never **again Alfred, never again…"

**Nova Scotia, Canada **

* * *

><p><strong>United States Military Nuclear Submarine base<strong>

Oliver Queen stomped through the thick snow, his big winter coat kept the cold out. Over his shoulder, he slung his green bow and case of arrows. His appearance was becoming shaggy, his hair and beard were becoming overgrown and greying. Oliver came to the edge of the ridge and peered down like an eagle at the Submarine harbor. His eyes locked onto the USS George Washington which sat docked alone.

**Inside the security tower**

The first soldier stood slouched with his arms leaned against the cold metal railings while his shift partner sat inside the small control room watching the Dallas Cowboys play the giants with a case of jam filled donuts.

"Rick come back inside, the cowboys just scored a touchdown" The second soldier shouted through a mouthful of coffee

"Eh think I saw something moving on the ridge"

"Probably a lost fawn or summit"

Before he could answer a razor sharp green arrow flew into his shoulder, blood splattered onto the window behind him. The soldier slumped to his knees as another arrow flew in, but this one buried itself in the control room wall. But this arrow was attached to a thick grappling rope. The second soldier came clambering out in a frenzied panic at the commotion. But he was greeted with hard foot to the face as Oliver Queen came zip wiring down the grappling rope and onto the platform. Oliver kicked both men in the face again to ensure they were out cold. He then entered the control room. Oliver started pulled levers and pressing buttons, the gates of the harbor opened up slowly. A huge rush of water came crashing into the berth. The ice cold Atlantic water swallowed the submarine in a violent rush causing it to tip over on its side with an almighty and biblical crash.

"Fascist pigs" Oliver exclaimed

The whistle of the sound barrier being broken cracked through the air above. Oliver looked up as the roof of the control room was ripped off like wet paper from above. Queen instinctively quivered his bow with a new arrow and aimed it upwards at the man of steel who hovered in the air.

"Bastard!" Oliver screamed as he discharged the arrow at Superman. The man of tomorrow tossed it aside with his hand. Oliver reloaded and fire again, this time an explosive bolt. The arrow struck Superman in the eye but didn't even make him blink.

"Do it Clark! Finish me! There's no other way for this to end!"

Superman's eyes began to glow red as they started to power up. The burst of red laser cannoned out and ran across Oliver's bow arm, slicing through the bone and flesh with ease. Oliver's arm fell to the floor with a thud.

"Now stop Oliver! Before you force my hand further!"

"Bastard! Why did I ever trust you!?" Oliver screamed as he held what was left of his bleeding upper arm. "We all trusted you! And now you're a puppet! A puppet of a fascist police state!"

"Shut up Oliver"

* * *

><p><strong> Next! Part III: Escalation! <strong>


	11. The Dark Knight Falls Part 3

**The Dark Knight Falls**

**Escalation Part III**

**Writer's Note: This series acts as a possible prequel to Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns**

**1976**

**Gotham, Wayne Manor**

The aging Bruce Wayne sat stiff on his ornately decorated armchair, in one hand he held a double whiskey and in the other his fist was clenched tight. He sat with a distant expression across his face, lost inside his own home. Bruce's loyal butler Alfred Pennyworth was dusting the mantelpiece above the large fireplace.

"Have you informed the others Alfred?" Bruce asked as he took a sip of his drink

"By the others I assume you're referring to Mr. Allen, O'Brian and the large green fellow?"

"Yes"

"Yes I told them, can't report that they were best pleased. They said they were perplexed-"

"I said never again. I'm done."

"And may I ask what has brought about this change of mind, I presume it as something to do with you 'rearranging' the cave last night? By the way how's the arm?"

"It's fine. You know it is, you stitched it up yourself"

"That is indeed true"

"Jason came to me Alfred…It felt so real. He was a good soldier and died on my watch"

Before Alfred could reply the phone rang, the trusty butler walked over and answered it.

"Hello, Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth speaking…Oh good evening Commissioner Gordon…I shall ask him right away…just a second…"

Alfred pressed the phone against his chest and turned to Bruce.

"James Gordon sir, requesting your presence for a drink tonight"

**Gotham towers**

**11:40PM**

James Gordon and Bruce Wayne sat at the table next to the window that overlooked the skyline. Gordon smoked on his cigar and had a single whiskey; Bruce opted for the double.

"I see you've finally taken up on the real stuff then Bruce" Gordon remarked with a friendly smile

"It's better than ginger ale"

"Does this mean the Bat has hung up his boots?"

"He's dead but I am not"

"Happy to know one of you survived until retirement. Bruce I invited Harvey along too, hope you don't mind" Gordon said as he saw District Attorney Harvey Dent walked into the restaurant.

"More the merrier" Bruce grunted

Dent walked over and sat next to Gordon.

"James, Bruce, How'd you both do?" Harvey said as he greeted both men

"Fine thanks Harv, so I hear our esteemed district attorney is contemplating running for mayor" said Gordon

"Only way this city can be changed, from the top. Put an end to all this corruption and violence. All these weird new street gangs creep me out Jimbo" Harvey replied as he waved over to the waiter

"Tell me about it, dumb kids. Now the stupid sons of bitches are calling themselves the Mutants. Shaved their heads and put metal clamps on their nipples" Gordon said agreeing

"Well you have my vote Harvey" said Bruce

**12:00PM**

**1978**

Gordon looked down at his wristwatch.

"Well happy new year gentlemen, I'll get the champagne in" Gordon said as a smile ran across his face

The restaurant door slammed open, a hulking figure stood in the doorway. He wore a large, battered trench coat and stomped over to Gordon's table. The man had short buzz cut hair and look drained physically.

"Flass? What are you doing here?" Gordon said surprised

"Telling you that you ruined my life? Telling you that since you cost me my job, my wife left me and took my kids!" Flass barked

"Listen big guy-" Harvey butted in

"No you shut up you pretty boy sonvabitch"

"This isn't the place for this Flass" Gordon said trying to calm the man down

"No, this is perfect. You scared my life, I'll scar you"

Gordon and Harvey jumped to their feet as Flass reached into his trench coat. He pulled out a small perfume like glass bottle full of a dark green liquid. Time fell into slow motion, Flass started to toss the small bottle, Bruce sprang like a lion to his feet and snapped Flass' arm. The bottle seemed to hang in the air for an eternity, Dent pushed Gordon out of the way of the bottle and it smashed into the district attorneys face. The small glass bottle released the green liquid down the left side of Dent's face. Flass screamed in pain as his broken arm fell to his side, Bruce picked up his whiskey glass and smashed it across his face. Flass fell to the floor, not knowing whether to hold his broken arm or his bleeding face. Dent stumbled and screamed, the liquid sizzled on his face and sounded like a fat piece of bacon being seared in a hot frying pan. Gordon screamed at the waiter to call for an ambulance.

Bruce grabbed Flass by his collar and dragged him towards the restaurant doors as the chaos erupted inside the restaurant. Other diners began to scream and panic at the violence, Gordon cradled his friend.

"Bruce!" Gordon yelled as Bruce left through the restaurant door, Flass still in tow.

Bruce dragged Flass down all the stairs and to the bottom of the building, he threw the man through the entrance doors and onto the cold sidewalk. Bruce then followed and began to pummel Flass in the face with his huge fists. Something told him to stop but he didn't listen. Flass' teeth fell from his mouth and danced across the floor. His nose almost came off his face as Bruce pounded it, his head mangled as Bruce continued to strike it. The rage of Jason and the alcohol urged him on. Bruce stopped just as Flass' face become unrecognisable.

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce Wayne stood outside on his garden estate, the cold January air blew in his face. Then he sensed him there, his old friend.

"You're not very good at the creeping up thing" Bruce remarked as Clark walked up to him from behind

"I-" Clark began

"You win. I quit. I sent the others home last week. This isn't a ruse or a trick, it's over Clark"

"This isn't about winners and losers Bruce"

"Isn't Oliver a loser? He now has one arm and is in the country's most secure jail"

"Oliver put a nuclear submarine out of commission and put two soldiers into intensive care Bruce like I heard you did too the other night"

"I've done that a lot of times actually but I assume you're talking about Flass"

"Yes. He doesn't look human anymore Bruce, they don't think he'll leave the coma"

"Good. Bastard burned my friend half to death" Bruce turned his back and began to walk away.

**8 years later, 1986**

**Gotham city Dump**

The Mutant gang gathered around the burning barrels. The young leaderless mob squabbled between themselves. The rain lashed down turning the ground into slushy mud. From out the darkness the hulking figure appeared, he was topless; showing off his pale, chiselled and scared body. His head was mangled and lumpy, he could just be described as human. The man stood atop the tower of old tires and looked down upon the Mutant gang.

"**Listen! **They mock you and call you a gang! But I can make you an army! I can get you weapons and we can take this city! We can rape its women and slaughter its men! You are unorganised and petty! Accept me as your leader, any man who disagrees is welcome to fight me for it! No? I didn't think so! All I ask for in return is that Gordon and Wayne are mine! When we take this city, we shall decorated it with Gordon's insides. Then I shall eat Wayne's heart in front of him! He did this to me! He pummelled my face into the ground! He turned me into a beast! I will rape his dead corpse!"

The Mutant gang began to cheer and bark like dogs.

"They call us the Mutants! So let's become the **Mutants! **Chisel our teeth in knives, sharpen our nails into daggers, become their greatest fears!"

The Mutant gang become to howl again

"Who is with me?!"

The crowd was near frenzy.

"What do we call you?" A voice shouted from the mob

"They called me Flass! Now they can call me **THE MUTANT LEADER!**"

**January 16th 1982**

Dear Journal,

Why would he does this to me? Why would he leave me alone in this world? He was my reason of being, my life. I know he'd be an old fart by now but that old fart is mine. What is the point in living anymore? Sure there's others out there but there's none like him. His muscle, his voice, his strength...kinda turns me on if I'm going to be honest. Gordon seemed rather bemused when I handed myself in, they have assigned some shrink to me called Dr Wolper. I know you'll be reading this Doctor so good evening or good morning, depends when you get round to it. Strange, since he went away; I haven't had the urge to kill a retarded kid or gas a retirement home. Weird what hand life deals you sometimes. I also blame you for these freaks appearing, these 'mutants'. What a bunch of whack jobs, when did being evil lose its class and style? Without him, freaks like that rise up, rise up to fill the gap. I'm a better class of criminal, I'm the Dali of Death, the Monet of Murder and I am an artist in my own right. It's a shame that he's preventing me from showing Gotham my greatest masterpieces. Now don't think that this is sour grapes, this is the truth. Without Sherlock there's no Moriarty, without Captain Hook there's no Peter Pan and without you; there's no me.

_Mister J._


	12. How the Joker Stole Christmas

**How the Joker Stole Christmas**

**By Dr. Seuss and George Jones**

* * *

><p>Every person down in Gotham Liked Christmas a lot...<p>

But the Joker, Who lived in the north wing of Arkham Asylum, Did NOT!

The Joker hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!

Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason.

It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right.

It could be, perhaps, that his gun trigger was too tight.

But I think that the most likely reason of all,

He saw his parents overdose when he was so small.

Whatever the reason, His head or his gun,

He stood there on Christmas Eve, hating every person bar none,

Staring down from his cell with a sour, sick frown,

At the warm lighted windows below in their town.

For he knew every person down in Gotham beneath,

Was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath.

"And they're hanging their stockings!" he snarled with a sneer,

"Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"

Then he growled, with his white fingers nervously drumming,

"I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming!"

For Tomorrow, he knew, all the ugly girls and boys,

Would wake bright and early. They'd rush for their toys!

And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the Noise!

Noise! Noise! Noise!

That's one thing he hated! The NOISE!

NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!

Then the people, young and old, would sit down to a feast.

And they'd feast! And they'd feast! And they'd FEAST!

FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!

They would feast on rich pudding, and rare roast beast.

Which was something the Joker couldn't stand in the least!

And THEN they'd do something He liked least of all!

Every person down in Gotham, the tall and the small,

Would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing.

They'd stand hand-in-hand. And the pricks would start singing!

They'd sing! And they'd sing! And they'd SING!

SING! SING! SING!

And the more the Joker thought of this shitty ChristmasSing,

The more the Joker thought, "I must stop this whole thing!"

"Why, for thirty-three years I've put up with it now!"

"I MUST stop this Christmas from coming! But HOW?"

Then he got an idea! An awful idea!

THE JOKER GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!

"I know just what to do!" The Joker laughed in his throat.

And he made a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat.

And he chuckled, and clucked, "What a great Joker trick!"

"With this coat and this hat, I look just like Saint Nick!"

"All I need is a reindeer..." The Joker looked around.

But, since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found.

Did that stop the old Joker? No! The Joker simply said,

"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!"

So he called his dog, Gordon. Then he took some red thread,

He tied a big horn on the top of his head.

THEN He smuggled a razor blade and killed the jail warden

And on the ramshackle sleigh and he hitched up old Gordon.

Then the Joker said, "Giddap!" And the sleigh started down,

Toward the homes where the people Lay asnooze in their town.

All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air.

All the people were all dreaming sweet dreams without care.

When he came to the first little house on the square.

"This is stop number one," the old Joker Claus hissed,

And he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist.

Then he slid down the chimney avoiding the fire poker.

But, if Santa could do it, then so could the Joker.

He got stuck only once, for a moment or two.

Then he stuck his green hair out of the fireplace flue.

Where the little stockings all hung in a row.

"These stockings," he grinned, "are the first things to go!"

Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant,

Around the whole room, and he took every present!

Pop guns! And bicycles! Roller skates! Drums!

Checkerboards! Tricycles! Popcorn! And plums!

And he stuffed them in bags. Then the Joker, very nimbly,

Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney!

Then he slunk to the icebox. He took the houses' feast!

He took the Xmas pudding! He took the roast beast!

He cleaned out that icebox as quick as the flash.

Why, that Joker even smoked their stash of green hash!

Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee.

"And NOW!" grinned the Joker, "I will light up the tree!"

And the Joker grabbed his lighter, and it started to burn,

When he heard a small sound that made his face gurn.

He turned around fast, and he saw a small girl!

Little Harley Quinzel, her small eyes started to twirl.

The Joker had been caught by this tiny Gothamite daughter,

Who'd got out of bed for a cup of cold water.

She stared at the Joker and said, "Santy Claus, why,"

"Why are you taking our Christmas tree? WHY?"

But, you know, that old Joker was so smart and so slick,

He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick!

"Why, my sweet little tot," the fake Santy Claus lied,

"There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side."

So I'm burning it up, there's no need to fear,

"It'll flame up real nice. Then it'll turn black like a burnt baby dear."

And his joke scared the child. Then she screamed off her head,

And he got his out gun and he sent her to bed.

And when Harley Quinzel went to bed with her mouth shut,

HE went to the corner and burnt the tree up!

Then the last thing he took was the log for their fire!

Then he went up the chimney, himself, the old liar.

On their walls he left nothing but hooks and some trip wires.

And the one speck of fun that he left in the house,

Was a stick of dynamite and a dead mouse

Then He did the same thing to the other poor houses

It was quarter past dawn... All the people, still a-bed,

All the people, still asnooze when he packed up his sled,

Packed it up with their presents! The ribbons! The wrappings!

The tags! And the tinsel! The trimmings! The trappings!

"PoohPooh to the City!" he was jokingly humming.

"They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming!"

"They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do!"

"Their mouths will hang open a minute or two,

Then the trolls down in Gotham will all cry BooHoo!"

"That's a noise," grinned the Joker, "That I simply MUST hear!"

So he paused. And the Joker put his hand to his ear.

And he did hear a sound rising over the snow.

It started in low. Then it started to grow.

But the sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded merry!

It couldn't be so! But it WAS merry! VERY!

He stared down at Gotham! The Joker popped out his eyes!

Then he shook! What he saw was a shocking surprise!

Every person down in Gotham, the tall and the small,

Was singing! Without any presents at all!

He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming! IT CAME!

Somehow or other, it came just the same!

And the Joker, with his white-feet ice-cold in the snow,

Stood puzzling and puzzling: "How could it be so?"

"It came without ribbons! It came without tags!"

"It came without packages, boxes or bags!"

And he puzzled three hours, till his puzzler was sore.

Then the Joker thought of something he hadn't before!

"Maybe Christmas," he thought, "doesn't come from a store."

"Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!"

And what happened then? Well...the GCPD they say,

That the Joker then took out his biggest machine gun that day!

The minute the trigger didn't feel quite so tight,

He whizzed with his gun through the bright morning light,

And he killed all the people in his delight.

And he, HE HIMSELF! The Joker had one thing to say!

"Why so serious" As their bodies turned grey.

**THE END! By Mister J!**

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" The Joker said to himself as he dropped his pen on the table and smiled. He leaned back in his chair and looked over to his joining cell.<p>

"Merry Christmas Harv!" The Joker shouted gleefully

"Go to hell clown" Dent growled as he flipped his coin

"Oooh what a Grinch!" Joker replied as he began to howl with laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Detective Comics #13**

**Batman Beyond: New Dawn**

**By George Jones**

* * *

><p><strong><span>2019<span>**

_Justice is a cold mistress of the night. A righteous demon that haunts the dreams of the wicked. The vengeance of justice is unprejudiced, it's unrelenting in its nature. Leaving you with a cold chill you can't shake. Justice is like a cancer decaying away at the heart of the criminal body. After all these years struggling against the corrupt tidal wave that consumes my City I know that the battle will never be won. Evil is as constant as the pale moon. The battle will never end but I will. I am feeling my age now, my hair is grey and my body is a shallow image of what it used to be. The last few nights out my heart felt like a bubbling cauldron at boiling point ready to burst. Even the new suit I developed isn't making up for the years of mileage. My greatest fear is not my eventual death, it's what will be left of my City when I finally succumb. Will I fall at the hands of an enemy or will I pass asleep in my bed alone. Mortality is a cruel maiden that can send a man crazy once he starts thinking about it; a great advantage of youth is not having to worry about such things but youth is no longing on my side. Youth is on the side of the enemy. Stronger, faster, quicker than I am now. A cruel irony of time. The legacy of the Batman must live on not for my sake but for the sake of my City; Gotham, the cruel siren of debauchery and villainy. _

The withering and old Bruce Wayne drops his pen next to diary and sighs to himself. Ace walks into the room with his usual elegance, he struts up next to his master and rubs his tail against Bruce's arm that dangles from the side of the chair. They say a dog can sense illness or sadness from its master. Ace certainly knew. A slight smirk began to stretch from Bruce's mouth as he gazed down at the puppy dog eyes that Ace seemed to have kept on to into his own old age.

"Come on then" said Bruce as he pushed his chair back and patted his lap

Ace jumped up and curled up on his master. The dog licked his cheek once and put his head down to sleep. "You're getting to big for this" Bruce smirked as he wrestled to keep the big canine on his lap

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Narrows<span>**

Bruce Wayne crouched down atop the crumbling old machinery building and towards the evolving skyline slowly being moulded into a new space age like neo-utopia. Flying hover cars and metallic blimps crowded the skyline, the white and neon lights of the 'new' City casted an eerie reflection on the parts of the City that hadn't been developed yet. There was a defiant separation between the gothic architecture of what Bruce called 'Old Gotham' and the postmodern futuristic slim and curved lines of 'New Gotham'. Bruce felt at one with old Gotham, it was the only Gotham he knew. It was like him, dying and being left back by time and change. This 'new Gotham' needed a new Batman and he knew it.

The earpiece inside the new sleek and powered suit shattered the silence of Bruce's internal brooding with the reports of police dispatches. _The Jokerz _Bruce thought to himself listening to the calls. He saw them as sick and twisted, modelling themselves on a Psychopathic murdering sociopath of a bygone era. The Jokerz was a far reaching movement with around 200 splinter gangs that were starting to shoot their way to the top. Even in his death the Joker was still reaping hell on Gotham. After that eventful final confrontation with him after what he did to Tim, the absence of the Joker made him a cult figure amongst the sick and depraved. There were many things Bruce missed but his demonic and sadistic laugh was not one of them.

The jet boots of the new suit ignited and fired Bruce into the night, he lifted his heavy arms and the retractable crimson wings stretched out aiding flight. The satellite navigation inside his cowl was leading him straight to the scene of a Jokerz attack being called in on the Police frequency. That night was one of the last occasions that Gotham ever saw the Batman.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2039<span>**

**Gotham City**

Terry McGuiness the new Batman of Gotham strode cautiously down the corridor towards the centre of the old mansion that seemed like a labyrinth. The interior of the building was not one Terry was used to; nothing like the new Neo-Gotham. The corridors were decorated in the style of a Victorian house. Large and beautiful portrait paintings hung from the walls and the wooden furniture itself seemed strange to the new Batman. The rooms were lit by a mix of gas lamps and candles which created a shadowy haze. Terry came to the end of the long and ornately decorated corridor which led him face to face with a large wooden oak door. The hinges were copper and the wood of the door itself was engraved with elegant depictions of cupids and angels. Terry kicked the door off its hinges with ease and made his way into the central room. This large circular central room was a feast for the eyes, 20ft high book cases circled all around the edges of the room and a fairy sized ornate globe sat resting in a bronze easel at the middle. A large delicate chandelier hung from the roof and was a thing of pure beauty.

"End of the line Jack" Terry proclaimed at the man who stood rather casually next to the globe. Gotham Jack; the grandson of the former Gotham Jack who clashed with Bruce in his prime. He wore the top hat and black suit that had made his grandfather infamous. Unlike the notorious sadistic nature of the former Gotham Jack, this man was as clever as he was deadly.

"For you yes it is, can I tell you a story?" Gotham Jack spoke elegantly as he twirled the diamond tipped cane in his left hand.

"Lucky for you I like stories especially the ones in which I beat the bad guys to a pulp"

"Cyrus Gold! 19th Century wealthy merchant shot to death during a coach heist. His body was dumped into a swampy marsh east of the Gotham River. The tale goes that 50yrs later the dead and bloated corpse of Cyrus was reanimated and it hunted down the men who wronged him. His mind shattered and now resembling more beast than man; the only thing the dumb brute could recall was that he was born on a Monday. And how does the great poem go _Solomon Grundy born on a Monday, Christened on a Tuesday, Married on a Wednesday-"_

_"_Took ill, died and buried. I know it yeah" Terry interrupted

"Not quite as elegantly put as the poem but yes. But alas! It is time for you young man to meet MR SOLOMON GRUNDY!"

Gotham Jack pressed on the continent of Europe on the large globe. It pushed down like a button and caused metal mechanisms under the floor boards and roof to start to turn. The bookcases on the right side of the room were pushed forwards slightly and to the sides revealing a large room behind it. A room lined by a huge steel cage and inside revealing the hulking zombie body of the man once known as Cyrus Gold; now Solomon Grundy. The beast roared in pure rage.

"Have Fun!" Gotham Jack laughed as he turned, ran and started to climb one of the large ladders propped against the book cases at the opposite side of the room. Terry ignited his jet boots as the cage door was lowered. The new Batman flew through the air but was swatted by the stampeding Solomon Grundy. Terry crashed to the floor and through a wooden table as Solomon Grundy snapped Gotham Jacks ladder like a dry twig. He fell down and was caught in mid-air by the hulking man beast.

"Solomon Grundy born on a Monday…" He started as he grabbed either end of Gotham Jack with his huge pale hands

"…Christened on a Tuesday…" the beast continued as he ripped Gotham Jack in half. His guts and intestines were sprayed across the room. Terry almost vomited as blood splatter gave the room a new coat of paint.

Terry ignited his boots once again and flew towards the face of the beast. The Batman tossed two bat-a-rangs into his eyes but they were merely pulled out with ease. Terry flew and darted around Solomon dodging huge punches from the enraged beast. The young man tapped his earpiece "Bruce! I need help with this one! Solomon Grundy-"

"Cyrus Gold the former-" the cold dry voice of Bruce came back but was interrupted quickly

"Just heard it! How'd I beat him!?" Terry shouted back

"Well that bit is complicated Terrance. His healing factor and his apparent 'immortality'-"

"Great. Time to experiment" Terry panted as Grundy was getting closer to swatting him into the ground.

The pale zombie managed to clamp Batman with his huge paws and pull him into his own chest, squeezing the life from his lungs. Terry panted and squirmed as his felt his organs and bones being crushed together. Terry's arms were at his side and with his hand he pressed it against a small button on his internal utility belt. _This better work _he thought to himself as Bruce's voice giving him advice in his earpiece was turning into indistinguishable noise.

"Hope you're resistant to electricity! I know I am!" and with that the suit was consumed by streaks of fierce electric bolts and sparks that spread over to Grundy. His eyes and ears began to smoke as Terry kept his finger on the button, Grundy wouldn't fall though. Batman could hear the shouts from Bruce for him to stop and he could feel the suit degrading from the static attack. Then it all went black…

_Name's McGuiness. Terry McGuiness. I have to admit my life has become pretty crazy since I met the old man, Bruce. I grew up in a Gotham without a Batman, I was a punk little squirt and I hurt the ones closest to him. But a lot changed that one night when I stumbled in on it all; the cave, Bruce. Every night I go out I feel like I'm making a difference, helping the little man. Yeah I'm not perfect but I will never give up and dishonour the mantle of the Bat. They say your life flashes before your eyes when you're just about to kick the bucket but I have to disagree, it's happened to me a few times now. I may not be Bruce and never will be but I'm Terry McGuiness and I am the Batman._

* * *

><p><strong><span>2019<span>**

"Walk away Gramps! While you can still hobble!" the lead member of this particular Jokerz gang taunted as Bruce emerged from the shadows. Not because he wanted to but because he accidently kicked a trash can over revealing his position.

"Listen to him Bats! Go home!" the taunts wouldn't stop but they would stop Bruce either

"Shut up and fight" Bruce growled as he charged the gang. The Jokerz were heavily armed; metal chains, bats, sledgehammers and crowbars. Nothing new. Bruce planted his fist on the leader, he felt the shudder of the impact vibrate up his forearm as the disgusting crack of the jaw bone echoed through the alleyway. Then he felt the first kick, to his rips; the pain was like fire. Bruce panted and stumbled as he raised his arms to block incoming fists. Bruce kicked out and aimed for the crotch. Through his blurring vision he felt the body tremble at the impact of the kick, then fall down. Before he could even breathe he felt the crowbar strike his lower back, it felt like a bulldozer. The Dark Knight winced and coughed up blood as he stumbled to his knees due to the intense fiery pain spreading across his torso like a forest fire.

"He's nothing! Just a washed up hero!" he could hear the taunts and they angered him. Then he heard it, the click of the gun hammer. His head darted up to see the barrel of the pistol in his face.

"WASTE HIM!" the cries came. This was it he thought. Bruce kicked his leg out and snapped the man's leg at the knee. He discharged a bullet as he fell. The flying piece of metal cannoned into Bruce's shoulder. The suit managed to take most of the impact of the round but it still hurt like hell. Then the scramble for the gun, the click of the hammer again and the discharge again. The bullet this time fired into his chest.

**BLAM!**

_Suit integrity 65%_

Again the gun fired. Bruce was a hot mess of muscle on the floor now. Wincing and panting for air.

**BLAM!**

**_Suit integrity 45%_**

The whole pistol clip was empty onto Bruce as he lay on the floor. Screams of triumph howled through the cold night air.

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

_Suit integrity 10%. Warning! Warning!_

Bruce rolled over onto his stomach and feigned death.

"Is he dead?! I don't see blood!"

"Shut up Bozo! He's dead I shot him like 7 times!"

Bruce lay still and prayed they'd leave. He couldn't fight them. The fight was just too much. He was an old man playing a young man's game. Then the scurrying of feet brought salvation to his soul. They had gone. _Pathetic _Bruce thought to himself as he stumbled to his feet. _Pathetic. _

**2039**

Terry awoke from the darkness next to the prone body of Solomon Grundy. His face charred black and his whole head steaming. Terry titled to head to look at his suit, it was fried. The internal wiring was red hot.

"Guess that worked"

"Stupid! You almost sent your own body into cardiac arrest!" the growling voice barked in his flickering earpiece "But it worked so good going Terrance. Call it into Gordon and come back"

"Wow are you becoming sentimental Bruce?!" Terry joked innocently back

"Shut up. Cave out"

"That's a no then" Terry said to himself as he raised himself to his feet and inspected the damage of the fight.

Then Terry's phone which he synched up to his earpiece began to ring.

**_Incoming call. Dana Tan. Incoming call._**

"Terry where the hell were you tonight!?" the female voice screamed as he accepted the call

"Oh Shi-" Terry answered back as he remembered the date.

"Oh S* ! Indeed Terry! Where the hell are you?"

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you?"

"No"

The phone went dead. _Damn it _Terry thought to himself. Then he rolled his eyes _No rest for the wicked._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>THE END<span>_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Detective Comics #14**

**Requiem for the Bat**

**By George Jones**

* * *

><p>This City in its creation marked a new era. This City was built by hard working men with the best of intentions. She was pure and a beacon of hope to thousands of migrants. Now these ideals of a better life have all but shrivelled into a ball of rotting flesh. Now she is merely a beacon for depravity and injustice. Her once clean streets have been stained with the piss of the enemy. She is an open wound, rotting in the hot sun and releasing a foul stench that is almost unbearable. I never wanted this life but it was forced upon me, if my parents hadn't have been taken away from me it wouldn't have set me on my path. A path that took me around the globe, learning from the greatest minds of every field.<p>

Masters of fighting, meditation, science, escapology and survival to name a few took me under their wing. They saw the fire that burned behind my eyes, they saw the rage that needed to be controlled. They gave me the ability to harness that demon that feasted upon my soul and use it against the enemy. Countless nights I was on the border of starvation but I learnt so much. In Nepal I learnt how to use the mind to control fear and pain. In the Australian outback I learnt how to go days without water and food. In the Philippines I learnt how to slow down my breathing and control my heartbeat. In Mongolia I learnt how to become a shadow. In Paris I learnt how to use theatricality and deception. In London I learnt to master accents and analyse body language. In Bolivia I learnt how to cripple a man with my thumb. These are but a handful of the places I went to.

I forged my soft and weak body into a weapon. Human perfection was not easy to achieve. I sharpened not only my body but also my mind. Every time I felt like giving up the image of my Mother's bleeding breast soaking the wet pavement or the scorched entry wound upon my Father's forehead flashed before my eyes and It all made sense again. It reignited the flames inside my broken soul. That night in crime alley was the last time I felt human.

The young Master Bruce left for Europe a few years before he turned twenty. His childhood was a cold and empty one no matter how hard I tried to make it all better. One look into his eyes and I knew this boy was empty and cold. He was a child stripped of all emotion, he was a shell. The night they died was the night he did. In the years he was absent I remained here and continued my duties, in that time I often went months without speaking to anybody.

I missed the shrill shrieks of laughter that once echoed the long corridors, they seemed like an eternity ago. I missed the feeling that this house was a home that belonged to a loving family and not just a mausoleum filled with bitter guilt. The man that returned wasn't Bruce, he was different. He was quiet and brooding, his mind completely fixated and obsessed on his goal. I never tried to stop him.

For the first few years back the only time he seemed remotely human was when he became 'Bruce Wayne' the public persona. As an actor I could see straight through him, the smile was always a little off. His eyes never twinkled even through fits of laughter. Those nights were agonising to watch. I saw the pain behind the façade. The anger inside still burns bright, I think not even death shall extinguish it.

I remember the first night I was working the beat when the first report came in. The first report about him. Oh the stories were wild to begin with; 10ft flying mutant bat, a vampire, a shadow with wings. They were hard to believe at first but then I met him myself, this was before I had made it to commissioner. Me and my partner were responding to a call in about a domestic disturbance in the Narrows.

We approached the apartment, knocked but no answer. Then we entered to find him pounding the father's face into the floorboards. The walls were soaked with the blood of the dead wife and child. At first I thought he had done it but then I saw the righteous look behind his eyes. They held a moral conviction that I cannot even begin to describe and at that moment I knew it wasn't him.

The father was so badly beaten that he was placed inside a coma with his neck broken but he never killed him. He never killed anyone and that's why I let him do his thing. He never crossed that line, he never became one of them. If he had ended one of them then I would have done all I could to take him down but he never forced my hand. Don't get me wrong, that doesn't mean he never went easy on anyone. I can't add up the amount of teeth and bones I saw him break, not even counting the ones I didn't see. He was our avenging angel, our protector. I don't know why he did it but it never mattered.

Oh he was beautiful! HAHAA! The first time I saw him I was in love! I knew he always liked me back even when he was mistook little old me for a punching bag! He was so dark and broody! Made me look like a bundle of joy HAHA. He always made an effort, I like that. I don't know what I'd do without him! Sometimes I just want to plant a big soppy kiss across his cheek and other times I want to slice his throat open with a knife HAHA!

He is the only person who can make me feel truly alive! It's an enigma how such a big brute can make dainty ol' me feel special! All those nights inside Arkham alone and cold were only tolerable by the thought of seeing his face again! No one else can do it for me the way he does! HAHA Call me nuttier than a fruit cake but I just can't help myself!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am Vengeance<strong>_

_**I am the Night **_

_**I am Batman **_


End file.
